An Offer she can’t refuse
by NarutosBrat
Summary: Kyuubi makes Tsunade an offer she can’t refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

Author: "I am the proud owner of Naruto and everything associated with it!" ::Does the nice guy pose::

::Woman with blonde hair in two ponytails, and massive breasts bursts through the wall with a glowing fist:: "Heh, just kidding Hokage-sama, really." ::Author flies to Suna, courtesy of the Slug Sannin's fist. Landing crudely on his head, and falling to his back, the Author looks up to see Gaara:: "You did it again, didn't you?" ::Author nods shamefully::

Short A/N- Now this is the first ever fanfic that I've written. If you liked it, say so. If you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like. If you think it absolutely sucked, and that I should quit writing, say so, but do it in a kind manner, huh. That kind of thing hurts, so try and take some of the sting out, yeah.

For those that have read this story already, this is a notice about the story ideas.

**An Offer she can't refuse**

Naruto couldn't explain why, but in the two and a half years since he'd returned from training with Jiraiya, he'd been slowly falling in love with his obaachan. It started out as just lustful, adolescent thoughts and dreams, but soon grew into more. Not only was he dreaming about her at night, but he had developed a habit of thinking about her during the day. Any time his mind would wander, it would stray to her. Not only that, but recently, he'd started feeling his blood heat up whenever he was around her. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to put his lustful thoughts away. He had a meeting with Tsunade-baachan, and these dirty thought would only cause problems. Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, and the first thing he noticed was her sleeping form. She was dead to the world, head on her desk, drool coming from her mouth. Now normally, her top didn't do a very good job of hiding her enormous cleavage, but the way she was perched upon her desk had caused even more to be exposed. With her generous bust taunting him, he couldn't help but want to hop over the desk, and share his love for her. To bury his face between her legs, before taking her in her chair.

'**She is asleep kit, it's the perfect time to tame her.**' Naruto shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't do that. The fox, if anything, was persistent. '**She won't mind at all kit. I can sense that she wants you just as badly. As good as she is, you know that she knows you're here; and I can smell her arousal from here, so what does that tell you?**' With a little more silent urging from the fox, Naruto made his move. He swiftly made his way around her desk, and lightly caressed her cheek. He almost laughed when she nuzzled his hand. '_Maybe Kyuubi was right._' He trailed his hand down her neck, over her shoulder, and down her back, before settling on her plump rear. Had he noticed the twitch in her eye, he might have stopped, but his lust addled brain couldn't contain itself. That's probably why he didn't notice the fist headed his way.

Tsunade had been having a very nice dream. Her and Dan had just been married, and it was their wedding night. They'd disrobed each other, and had climbed into bed together. They were gently touching each other to learn each other's bodies. That was until she noticed that she was feeling caresses in places his hands weren't located. Even in her sleep induced euphoria, she knew that those foreign touches were real, and that someone outside of this dream world was groping her. Whoever this was that had not only violated her personal space, but interrupted her dream was going to pay dearly. Even half asleep, she was still the best at what she did. She loaded her fist with chakra, and let fly. She let loose the destroyer of perverts punch, and waited for the sickening crunch that always followed; but it never came. As a matter of fact, her punch had been stopped in midair by whatever it was holding onto her wrist. She started as she felt her arm raised above her head, and was shock to see a red chakra appendage holding it. Before she could register what was happening, both her legs, as well as her other fist joining the first in its restraint. When her sleep slowed mind finally focused, the appendage thought came back to her. In her most menacing voice, she growled.

"Naruto, you had better have a good reason for this." Although he only spoke four words, she knew the implications of them. She could even see the proof of her theory trying to poke a hole through his pants.

"I need you Baachan." he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had to have known that he wanted her, that he needed her. "I love you." Tsunade only snarled.

"If you try to rape me Naruto, I will kill you. Furthermore, I won't ever forgive you."

"I'm not worried baachan." He replied kissing her pulse point. "You know I could never rape you."

"Then why do you have me pinned to the floor with chakra tails?" The Slug Princess asked. She was becoming irritated, because she was beginning to understand what he wanted. He wanted to bang her, true, but he wanted to have her permission to do so.

"So that you don't hit me." Her eye twitched, and she knew that this was an exercise in intelligence for the blond. She was only being restrained, because he was afraid she'd hit him, which she was still tempted to do. Sighing, Tsunade relaxed in his grip, and Naruto knew that she at least wouldn't kill him now. "I know this may seem like an awkward way to tell you how I feel, but you wouldn't listen to me otherwise." Naruto took a deep breath. It was all or nothing time. "I love you, baachan. Ever since me and Ero-Sennin got back, I've felt this way. Please Baachan, let me show you how much I love you." He tried to caress her face, but she flinched away. "I promise you, that I won't do anything to you that you don't give me permission to." She knew he was telling the truth; the boy didn't make promises lightly. That was going to make her next action that much more painful.

"Okay Naruto-kun, just let me up first." She grudgingly leaned forward, kissing him softly, and the restraints lifted. With her hands free, she struck, and this time she connected. Naruto flew across the desk, and fell to the floor. He woke up a week later in the hospital. When he found out the reason, he was so ashamed, that he avoided the Hokage Tower for nearly a month. His friends were getting worried, because he hadn't been requesting any missions, or even visiting just to bug the woman he pretended to see as a sister. After finding out, and explaining that it was the fox's fault, things blew over, and were mostly forgotten. While his feelings for his boss were real, his actions were influenced by the bastard fox.

Kyuubi had been severely angered that the brat had not gotten his prize, but it vowed that the kit would have her. A year later, and its planning and work was about to pay off. Kyuubi had been keeping a close eye on the seal, and was doing everything it could to delay the inevitable. The seal would merge them completely, and the boy would get its chakra, but there were things that the fox could hold hostage, and take with it to the grave, and Kyuubi planned on using that to convince the woman. The time to strike would be soon, they just had to wait; wait until the kit and the woman trained together. While Kyuubi would never say it, it was proud of its kit for gaining the strength he had. He'd grown so that only the pervert, who the fox thought was a literary god, and their prey could give the boy a spar without sustaining serious injury. Four days later, the fox got its wish, and when the two were charging, Kyuubi sent a mental command. While it took a great deal of effort, and dangerously sped up the merging process, the fox managed to trick the boy's body into thinking that the boy had made it.

Tsunade was shocked at the position she found herself in. She had been charging the boy one minute, and the next, he had her pinned against the tree. He had her hands pinned above her head, and had positioned himself between her legs in such a way that breaking free would be nearly impossible without use of her hands. Smirking, she said.

"Good move, gaki, now let me go." Her answer was for him to purr, grind his hips into hers, and nuzzle her neck. The Hokage recognized that sound; it was the same one he'd made a year ago when he'd tried to screw her in her office. Tsunade became worried, and began to fight against his grip. Her efforts were fruitless; the young man's grip was like steel, and he'd grown much stronger in the last year. She looked into the blonde's face, and could see that his eyes were glazed with lust. She looked the boy in the eyes, and was alarmed when they flashed to red. As she held his gaze, she felt herself falling into darkness. Further and further she fell, until she landed in what could only be considered a sewer. Tsunade looked around the place she had landed, and found herself mesmerized. She knew where this was, because Naruto had described it to her before; what she didn't know, was how she'd gotten there. Looking around, she found the path that Naruto had said he'd followed when he came here. After what felt like several minutes of walking, she found herself in a large room. In front of her loomed the magnificent cage that held the Kyuubi. She looked up, and saw several kanji seals written on the bars, as well as a slip of paper on the door with the kanji for seal written upon it. Looking back into the cage, she found herself being watched by a massive pair of blood red eyes.

"What the hell am I doing here, fox?" The Hokage said fearlessly to the fox. The fox was, if anything, respectful of power, even if it was miniscule compare to its own, so it decided to be civil: for now.

"You are here, because I brought your subconscious here, little girl." Tsunade's eye ticked at being called a little girl, but in comparison to the demon's age, she couldn't really argue; she'd also take to her grave the fact that being so much younger than someone was kind of flattering. Before she could ask why, the Kyuubi answered. "You will have to forgive the restraint on your body, but it was the only way I could get you still enough to get you down here. I even had to enhance the boy's strength with my own chakra to pin you down." Seeing the scowl, Kyuubi knew that this particular topic was not very interesting to the buxom woman. "Fine, since you're so impatient; I have brought you here, because I have a proposition for you."

"Right, like I'm going to accept anything you propose." Tsunade said with a snort.

"Oh, I believe you'll want to hear me out, child." The fox said mockingly.

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, I am not as evil as I am painted to be. Yes, I destroyed your village without provocation, but I am not without my own set of morals. If I say I'm going to do something, I will do it. A demon is bound by its word, and you have mine that I will not hesitate to do anything I say here."

"What is it you're offering?" Tsunade asked untrustingly. Kyuubi smirked at the woman before saying.

"You seem to be obsessed with your youth, so I am offering you the chance to return to your prime." The fox offered. "While your mind, and your experience will still be that of your current age, you will be physically return to whatever age strikes your fancy." Tsunade thought about the deal, and asked.

"What do you want in exchange?" If there was one thing the Hokage knew, it was never trust a fox to give without consequence. "I doubt you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart; or lack thereof." Now the fox grinned, and Tsunade grew even more wary.

"I want for you to become the kit's mate. It is my fault that his life is the way it is; I have chosen to correct one of my many mistakes before I die." Tsunade gave the fox a serious look, before outright refusing. She did care deeply for Naruto, loved him like family even, but being his mate was a boundary that she wouldn't cross. "Do not mistake this offer as my being gracious; I will force your hand if I have to. That boy is in love with you, and I will do everything in my power to get him what he wants, even if it means threats and manipulation." Tsunade grew angry.

"What do you think you can do, that can't be stopped by this seal?"

"Maybe a bit of background on it will help you understand." The Great Demon's smirk was actually starting to scare the normally fearless Hokage. "This seal was designed to merge our spirits together over time. The time has come where soon my vessel will completely absorb my presence. The interesting part is what will happen once he does. While the seal will allow him to keep my chakra, that is the only thing accounted for. While he has naturally high chakra, even by demonic standards, his durability, his unnaturally fast healing, and his secondary chakra system are only because he harbored me. I'm sure you noticed that the boy is uncannily healthy, and has never been sick; even after sleeping outside in the rain. When I'm gone, so to will these attributes be. My chakra will be added to his, yes, but the benefits of a completely different system are greater than just absorbing my chakra. A second system, that is immune to tampering from outside forces, would be beneficial indeed. In the end, it is my decision whether or not these attributes stay; and whether or not they stay depend upon your decision."

"So you're holding these things hostage, and will take it with you when you die, unless I give myself to him."

"If your answer is not satisfactory, then yes." Kyuubi then rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to give up your soul, or your freedom, child. A fox's mate is the equivalent of your human wives, only it's a much deeper connection. You can actually feel each other, sense each other's needs, and will know when the other is in trouble. Pleasurable experiences are twofold, because your connection will allow you to feel your mates pleasure as much as your own. In essence, when pleasure him, you can actually feel how it affects him as if it were happening to you as well; and vice versa. You will also be able to find each other, no matter where you are, unless one of you is dead; the same with your kits." When Kyuubi saw the woman actually considering it, she decided to use her trump card. "Should you agree to this, then I will not only let him keep what he has gained from me, but I will turn it into a bloodline unique to him. Imagine how strong your village could be with a clan of ninja with a yokai chakra system, on top of a naturally massive one."

"But that's impossible, you can't change things in his body like that." Tsunade said contemptuously. She was, after all, still angry with being put in this position.

"That's where you are wrong." Kyuubi gifted the Hokage with a smirk. "I have already made one alteration to his body; one that you have noticed, and I happen to know you stared at for a full five minutes before beginning his exam." Tsunade blushed. She couldn't help it as the memory of her first time seeing **it** came unbidden to her mind.

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

"_Okay gaki, strip." Tsunade said. Naruto looked horrified. "Damnit Naruto, what did you think this medical exam was?"_

"_I've had medical exams before, and I didn't have to get naked for none of them." Naruto shot back._

"_That's because those weren't full physicals." Tsunade said angrily. "My records show that you've never had one, so I'm doing it. Now you can either cooperate, or I can have Anko come in and hold you down while I examine you." A threat of the Crazy Snake Chick was all it took for Naruto to cave. He stripped so fast, it looked like his clothes had just disappeared. Giving him a once over, she froze when she got to that certain appendage. Tsunade knew that staring like she was, was unprofessional, but she was mesmerized. She'd never seen a penis that large on a kid, and the sheer fact that he had several more years of growing to do, almost made her groan in frustration. She didn't know how long she stared at it, but it took him calling her to break her trance. "You better be glad you decided to cooperate, kid. I don't think Anko would have let you out of her grips anytime soon, had she seen that."_

"_Be she can't do that, I'm just a kid. Wouldn't that be illegal?"_

"_For a civilian, yes, but you are a shinobi. In the eyes of the law, once you became a Genin, you technically became an adult." Naruto shuddered at that. Being at Anko's mercy for anything was frightening, but being subjected to hr perversions would have been a nightmare in itself. All during the exam, Tsunade couldn't help thinking, if only I was about thirty years younger._

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close)_

"You mean you're the reason he has such a big..." She asked, fighting the memory away, her face turning red.

"Yes, I knew that unless he had something alluring to women, he would never draw one's attention. For this reason, I started accelerating his growth as soon as he hit puberty. I gave him 2 centimeters for every year, until he stopped growing. Luckily for you mortals, his diet was so poor, that he has stopped growing at nineteen." Doing the math, Tsunade figured with what she had seen of him at twelve, he was around 28 centimeters (11.25 in. for the mathematically stunted) long, and there was no telling how thick.

"How is this possible?" Tsunade knew that she shouldn't be getting sucked into this conversation, but from a medical standpoint, this was revolutionary.

"I can change sections of his genetic make-up as needed, because I was integrated into his body at an almost cellular level. I have gained access to his body, and have been able to enhance it to better suit using my power since his birth, as well as to make sure that I wouldn't die prematurely." Despite earlier reservations, Tsunade could feel her fight breaking. She had to know what this demon was up to.

"So what do you get out of this?" The fox gave what the Slug Mistress could only guess was a smile.

"I get nothing but the satisfaction of knowing that my kit is taken care of." Kyuubi answered. "I have steadily grown attached to the boy; how or why, I am unsure myself. The Old Man said that it was a talent he possessed, and I am reluctantly inclined to agree. I want him to continue his line, and you are the only female of your species that I deem acceptable, or even deserving of carrying his kits." Kyuubi looked meaningfully at the woman. "You also know, as well as I, that the boy will live and die unloved if you refuse."

"Naruto has plenty of people that love him." Tsunade countered.

"Yes, he has friends, and he even has the respect of a little less than half of the village; some of them even actually care for him. You, however, are one of the few that can really see the big picture. While he has loved ones, he will never know that kind of love, because subconsciously, even those women close to him fear what he is. Most all of them have seen him use my power to fight, the viciousness that it entails, and they fear it." She smirked. "I admit that there are some, like that Anko woman, who would take full advantage of his exceptionally large appendage, should such information become public knowledge, but there are nearly none that would be willing to start a family with him."

"Why me?" Tsunade asked. It was well known that the Hyuuga girl was head over in love with Naruto, why not her?

"That too is a question that you already know the answer to." Kyuubi said. Yes, she knew the answer, and it pained her to admit the fox was right. "Naruto is the only human that I have seen denied the love he so rightly deserves, and were it not for certain circumstances, I would give it to him myself."

"No offense, but the gaki doesn't swing that way." Tsunade was gifted with a smirk that was bigger than she was, before the fox behind the cage began to change forms. Where once there was a giant fox, there was now a young woman; porcelain skin shining eerily in the red glow of the cage from her chakra. She wore nothing, and only the constant swishing of her nine tails protected her modesty; although it could be said that the young woman in front of her was less than ashamed of her body, and had no problem putting it on display. Tsunade thought she looked vaguely familiar, until the image of Naruto in pigtails came to mind. The woman looked like the brat's jutsu; only with red hair, a much larger bust, and blood red eyes that resembled the ones she had as a giant fox. She was beautiful, even Tsunade could admit that to herself. There was still the fact however, that...

"You're a female?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Does it really surprise you?" Kyuubi bit back. "Even after you yourself proved that women could be just as strong as the men of your species; so too am I the strongest of my kind." Tsunade was suddenly finding it harder and harder to say no to the damned demon. The only thing that was stopping her was what a scandal this would cause. The Hokage sleeping with the so called 'demon brat' was bad enough, but becoming his mate. She had to admit though, that any children Naruto had were bound to be strong, especially if she was their mother. This not even bringing into account their combined impressive lineages. Between the two, they had a blood connection to three of the four previous Hokage, and she herself was the fifth. Plus, she had always wanted to be a mother, and it would be good for the village in the long run. Tsunade actually had to let a smirk cross her features at what the Elders would say; and then their reactions when she told them it was for the good of the village, and explained the bloodline that she was helping to procure, and pass on; having that massive log between his legs to play with was a nice bonus as well.

"You swear that you'll do what you said." Tsunade confirmed. "That you'll create this bloodline, and make me young again."

"I will." Kyuubi answered. She was actually glad that the woman had agreed, because she was running out of convincing arguments.

"What do I have to do?" Tsunade asked with conviction. The woman smirked.

"I'm glad that you decided to do this."

"Oh, and why is that?" Tsunade challenged, only to receive a smirk.

"I would have hated to have forced you; the kit would never have forgiven me for it." Kyuubi replied nonchalantly.

"You can't..." Tsunade started.

"Listen, and listen well, child. I never had any intention of leaving my kit without a means for survival, so I would very well have forced you. If you're wondering how, I do have your mind trapped here. With the seal wearing down due to the merger, it would have been rather simple to make you his. The problem with that, was that he would have had absolute control over you; like an obedient slave."

"So you really could have done this with anyone." Tsunade growled. "Why not Hinata, she already loves him?"

"The brat needs a strong mate; one that will make him stronger." Kyuubi answered. "Taking the Hyuuga girl would have been nearly the same as if I had forced this on you. He needs someone to challenge him, like you, the Hyuuga would have submitted to anything he said without question." Tsunade grumbled about crazy old bats, and their stupid logic, gaining a grin from the tailed woman. "You are so much like him; that is another reason I chose you."

"Can we get on with this?" Tsunade said huffily. "I am the Hokage, and I do have duties." Kyuubi gave the woman a knowing grin. She wouldn't be returning to the office today.

"First, you need to tear a piece of the seal off, and keep it with you. After that, you absorb that piece of me into your body, and I shall return to you your youth once you become his." The fox ordered. "I know how devious your kind can be. Once you've absorbed the last of my essence, and allowed him to properly mate you, then I will give you your youth."

"And just what does properly mate mean?" Tsunade asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It will involve him marking you as his mate." Before the blonde could ask, the fox said. "It is a small bite on the shoulder, just above the collar bone. It will bruise, and leave a light mark that only the two of you will be able to see. Even after it fades, however, it will be sensitive."

"How sensitive?"

"Mild orgasm inducing; but it only responds to his touch." Tsunade let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That could have been disastrous, especially if Jiraiya's pervy ass found out about it. Then again, she could tell him about it, have him put it in his book, and make it mandatory that everyone in the village read it. It would be an interesting way to reveal it to everyone. Nodding her acceptance, and tearing a piece off of the seal, Tsunade barked.

"Can we get this done? I don't particularly enjoy being inside Naruto's head."

"You're preaching to the choir." Kyuubi muttered; although she did admit to herself, that being able to listen to his thoughts in a battle, would make die hard strategists cream themselves. Suddenly, a red haze began to lift inside the cage. Tsunade was suddenly surrounded, and the piece of the seal she held, began to glow. The red haze began to seep into the seal, before Tsunade was thrown back into her own body.

Opening her eyes, she found that Naruto's were returning to their natural blue. He suddenly let go, and stumbled back.

"I'm sorry baachan, I don't know what happened." He said quickly, trying to keep from getting another beating. "I think the fox is back to her old tricks."

"It's okay Naruto, and you're going to have to stop calling me that." Tsunade said with a smirk. "If I'm going to be your mate, you can't call me an old hag anymore." When Naruto looked confused, she told him to ask the fox. Naruto's eyes glazed over, and Tsunade watched as a huge grin appeared on his face. '_Must have heard the news._' She then noticed a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Tsunade didn't like that, for she knew that the only reason for that to happen was if he'd seen her human form. '_What the hell is she doing?_' Tsunade froze. '_Am I having a jealous moment? I didn't even want to do this at first, why am I getting jealous now?_' What our buxom, pigtailed Hokage didn't know, was that the red haze that was absorbed into the piece of the seal, was not only a piece of Kyuubi (a small bit of her soul to carry out her end of the bargain), but also some of what the demoness felt for him. Naruto then got a content look on his face, and began to stir. When the light returned to Naruto's eyes, he somehow looked older, and more worldly. He stood without the awkwardness that he had in his youth, and that had carried partially over into his teens. 'Hmm, _kind of like he'd..._' Tsunade's eye ticked wildly, and her vein bulged.

"Naruto, did you have sex with Kyuubi?" Naruto blushed, and nodded.

"She said that no matter how good a mate you were for me, no one but her deserved to be my first." Naruto blushed. "She said that she felt since she'd been with me through all of my triumphs and failures, that it was her right. Um, what was that last part?.." Naruto scratched his head as he thought, which made the other blonde smile. It was these small quirks that only he did that was so endearing to people, well open minded ones at least. "Oh yeah, she said I deserved a goodbye present for everything, and that you'd thank her for getting my awkward phase out of the way; whatever that means." Naruto shrugged. Having not had much experience or knowledge on the subject, he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"That fucking hussy." Tsunade growls. "First she cons me into this, and then she pulls a stunt like this."

"You mean that you don't really want to do this?" Naruto asked, then frowned. "I should have known that no one really wanted me." Tsunade looked up, and into the hurt eyes of the former vessel. She grabs his arm, before he can run off.

"Listen to me, Naruto." Her tone suggested that it was in his best interest to do so. "At first, no, I didn't want to, but something changed. I don't know what, but as she explained everything to me, I began to want to do this. While it was the bloodline that fully convinced me, part of me was worried for you, and was willing to do anything to protect you. When she told me that you could lose your fast recovery rate, I was scared. With as much trouble that seems to find you, I feared what could happen to you without it. I've always loved, and cared for, you Naruto, not in that way, but enough so that I couldn't stand to put you in harms way; and I admit that the prospect of getting another chance to be a mother was a good selling point for me." It was no secret between them that Tsunade wanted to be a mother- hell she practically mothered **him** to death- and when Dan died, she'd lost all hope of ever being one. Other than himself, there were only two others that knew Tsunade's secret. "I can't honestly say when I figured it out, but I do want this. Do you trust me, Naruto?" He nodded. "Do you still love me?" Naruto blushed, but nodded again. "Good." No further talk was needed, as she pressed her lips to his. Naruto brushed his tongue across her lips, begging entrance, and she sent her tongue out to meet his. Hearing a husky whisper in his head, Naruto broke the kiss, and began planting soft pecks to her lips, then along her jaw line, and down to the hollow of her neck; all the while, grinding himself into her. He paused over a spot just above her collarbone, and began kissing, and sucking on the area heavily. She could even feel his sharp, elongated canines scraping the area gently. Knowing what he was asking, she tilted her head to the side, exposing her throat, and whispered.

"Do it." She braced herself for the pain that always accompanied punctured skin, but whatever she was expecting, it wasn't the intense rush of pleasure that assaulted her body. As soon as his teeth had broken skin, she'd come so hard that her legs threatened to give out; and that was before the chakra started flowing. If Naruto hadn't been holding her, she likely would have collapsed. She felt the seal on her forehead dissolve, and her body transforming into it's true form. After a minute or so, just when she was about to curse Kyuubi for lying, her body was engulfed in the red chakra she'd gotten from the seal. She felt her skin tighten, and certain parts becoming smoother and firmer, and a rejuvenation she hadn't felt in years. She felt the chakra she had stored in the seal on her forehead return to her coils, and a wave of power that she'd long since gotten over missing, return. Naruto pulled away, his lips curled in a foxy grin that made her wetter than she could ever remember being. Almost immediately, the wound on her shoulder healed, and a dark bruise formed. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close; that's when she felt it. It was pressed into her thigh, and it felt even bigger than when she'd seen it two years ago. She could also feel a wet spot from where they'd both come when he mated her. Clutching the back of his head, she kissed him again, before whispering in his ear.

"Have you ever wondered how I got the nickname, The Legendary Sucker?" Her breath on his ear was doing things to him that were bordering on disastrous. He was about half a second away from tearing her clothes off, and raping her right there in the training ground. Forcing calm, he answered.

"I always thought it was your abysmal gambling abilities." Naruto said back, already pretty sure of what her answer was going to be. He was hoping he was wrong, because that would snap the last straw of self-control he had.

"That wasn't until I left Konoha. Actually," She whispered huskily. "It was...a nickname...Dan...gave me." She'd been kissing and nipping at his neck each time she paused in her answer. With her answer, combined with her husky voice, her breath on his neck, and the tingling bites to the neck; Naruto lost it. Tsunade felt a jostling motion, and when she'd regained her senses, she was in her bedroom. Before she could begin to wonder how she got there, she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She complied when she heard a deep, throaty growl that barked a single, two word order.

"Show me." Normally such an order would have set off her furious temper, but given her current mood, it only served to arouse her more. She'd never told anyone this, but because she was so used to being stronger than all of her lovers, being dominated for once greatly aroused her. Taking half a second to take stock of where in her room she was, she flipped him backwards onto the bed, and knelt between his legs. Using her super strength, she tore his pants and boxers away like they were paper. Licking her lips, she longingly caressed the massive organ in front of her. '_I was right, it is bigger than it was the last time I saw it all those years ago._' When she'd first seen it, she'd been forced to ignore it, but now...now it was hers to enjoy, and enjoy she did. Naruto for his part was in heaven, and that was all he needed to know. The things that his mate did with her mouth, tongue, jaw, and throat were indeed the stuff of legends. Even Kyuubi's millennia of experience didn't compare to this. Naruto sent a silent thank you to the Kyuubi for choosing his obaachan for him. This however was cut short, as a quick succession of sucks, licks, throat vacuums, and nips had him screaming in release. When she crawled up his body, straddled him, and asked him to show her how much he loved her, he was more than happy to oblige. As he entered her, Naruto spilled a few tears of joy at being able to have the woman he loved. For that reason, Naruto showed Tsunade just how much he loved her, all afternoon, and well into the night.

The next morning, Tsunade was early for work, much to the shock of her assistant, and done with her backed up paperwork (nearly three days worth) by lunch. She called Shizune, and asked her to call a Council meeting for four that afternoon. After taking a quick lunch- which involved Naruto, Ichiraku's, and a special milk to chase- she went back to her paperwork, and was finished by the time her meeting came around. Shizune was baffled at the change in her mentor, and only hoped that this new Tsunade would stick around. She'd done four days worth of paperwork in one, and showed a level of productivity she hadn't seen since...Shizune blushed. Tsunade hadn't been this energetic since her uncle and her had taken to christening the new hospital wing twenty years ago. Speaking of which, depending on how much paperwork she had the next day, Tsunade-sama might even be able to spend some more time in the hospital helping patients. Shizune vowed right then, to find, and thank whoever was the cause of her lady's turnaround; '_Maybe even thank him properly if Lady Tsunade was willing to share._' Shizune's eyes widened at that last thought. Had she really spent so much time with her mentor that sharing things, even such as this, seemed almost second nature?

At 4:10 that afternoon, Tsunade burst into the Council Chambers, and stared down the three old bats, and other assorted members. It was good being able to call people that again, now that she was young.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?" Koharu asked. "You ask us to be here at four, and you're ten minutes late."

"I just thought you should know that Naruto and I are mates, and that I will be marrying him as soon as he either replaces me, or in the event that you can't get your heads out of your stubborn asses, when I decide to retire." Danzo was typically the first to respond.

"We forbid it." Danzo growled. "We can't have our village leader gallivanting about with some demon."

"First of all, my love life is not for you to decide, old man." Tsunade growled at the man, much the way Naruto did when accessing Kyuubi's chakra. "Second, I'll remind you one last time Danzo, to respect my sensei's law, or I will have you executed." When he gave her a look of disbelief, she said. "Not even the Elders or the Hokage are above that law old man, so watch yourself." Homura then said.

"Maybe if you can explain this to us, we can better understand things." Tsunade spent almost half an hour explaining what happened.

"And you agreed to this?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I did." Of course Danzo was again the first to jump to conclusions.

"So you agreed to whore yourself out to that...boy," Tsunade made note of the almost slip. "for a chance to be young again." Danzo smiled cruelly. "I make a motion that Tsunade be stripped of the title of Hokage. She has obviously become delusional, and unfit to lead this village." Tsunade growled, and let her chakra flare. She held back the smirk at the fear evident on their faces. She'd forgotten just how strong her and her teammates had been in their primes.

"First of all, I'm not whoring myself to anyone, and removing me from my position will only speed along our wedding date. Not only that, but the only reason I came back, was because Naruto convinced me to take the job. If I'm not the Hokage, I'm still one of the Sannin, and I still have wandering rights. I will take my family, and we will leave the Leaf, and we won't be returning this time. You should also know that myself and Naruto are the only reasons that Jiraiya even sticks around anymore." She took in the fearful looks at what that would mean. They'd lose not only Tsunade, but her apprentice, their special demon brat weapon, and possibly Jiraiya as well. "As for my being delusional, and unfit to lead this village, I think you owe me an apology, Old Man. I admit that I agreed to this at first, because I was concerned for Naruto's well-being. After I thought about it, I realized that while my love for Naruto has always been platonic, it could still grow into more; especially now. Most importantly, not only have I ensured that the Kyuubi will go quietly when the seal finally merges them, and ensured that one of our best shinobi held onto several of his most distinct advantages, I also secured an extremely powerful new bloodline for this village." Everyone perked up, and paid attention at this point. "Imagine a ninja, who not only has Yondaime sized or greater reserves by the time they reach adulthood, but a second completely different chakra system. One that is not only double the size and potency of their normal chakra system, but also immune to any charkra affecting techniques. Not to mention that the soon to be Head of this new clan carries the bloodline of the Yondaime himself." Everyone looked contemplative, but the old warhorse looked practically orgasmic. No doubt he was cooking up some scheme to gain control of this power. "Danzo, if you even suggest selective breeding, or anything to do with clan restoration laws, I will kill you myself. If I find out that you are still operating your ROOT organization without my knowledge, you will wish that you'd died fighting Kyuubi, instead of just losing your arm. Our children will not be made into weapons, and neither will Naruto."

"As if he could really be controlled in such a manner." Tsume said smirking. "That boy is more stubborn than Kiba and Hana combined."

"Is this truly what you wish to do?" Koharu asked, surprising everyone.

"It is, and on a further note, I don't see what this Council's problem is. As I said before, my private life is really none of your business, or even relative to my work performance; although Shizune says that it's only increased." Shikaku, ever the genius, asked.

"Then what was the point of telling us about your relationship with Uzumaki?" She smiled at the man. He obviously had no issue with Naruto, past or present. Either that, or caring was more effort than he was willing to exert.

"First was to give you a heads up, so it wouldn't come as such a shock. Second, I figured that you'd like to be informed, seeing as you're all a bunch of undercover gossip whores. Why not get it straight from the source?"

Shikaku shrugged, he was bored with the whole thing, and didn't care one way or the other, so long as it didn't affect her abilities as Hokage. The Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka heads were accepting of their Hokage's relationship; they only worried what the village's reaction would be. Hiashi was Hiashi, ever planning on what this would mean for his clan; especially how his eldest would take the news.. The civilian members were outraged, but knew there was nothing they could do about it.

When the meeting was called to an end, and just when she was about to leave, Tsunade was called back by her sensei's old teammates.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked. Tsunade knew she didn't answer to them, but since they'd come to accept Naruto, she started showing them a little more of the respect their positions called for. Homura spoke.

"I just want to know that this is for real, and not some trick by the demon to get free."

"It is true, and you'd be surprised what I found out about her." She laughed at the shocked faces. "Yes, the Kyuubi was a vixen. I found out that she'd grown rather attached to our young shinobi."

"Seems he has a talent for that, doesn't he." Homura said with a half smirk.

"Yes, he does seem to have a gift of winning people over." Koharu answered, thinking back to just shortly after he'd returned to active duty after encountering, and helping defeat two supposedly immortal members of Akatsuki.

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

_Koharu looked at the five Sound Jounin warily. She knew that even given here great skill, her advanced age would play against her. She could possibly take one, maybe two before she was struck down. Prepared to face her death like her former teammate, she dropped into her familiar fighting stance. As the group struck, they found themselves stopped by a chakra barrier. The next thing anyone saw, was a body drop from the ceiling. The Sound symbol glinted in the moonlight, and they all as one turned upwards. What they saw, would strike fear in every Sound ninja's heart when they heard the story. Staring back at them, was a pair of menacing, slitted red eyes, glowing in the darkness. With a cat-like grace, the being dropped from the ceiling, and landed between them and their target._

"_If you want the old bat, then you have to go through me." What commenced was a dismemberment clinic that Ibiki was even in awe of. What really stuck out in her memory, though, was the fate of the last man. He had snuck away from the main fight, to complete the mission. For some reason, she forgot that she was a Kunoichi in that single moment, and had cried out for help. All the woman saw, was a Yellow Flash, the boy's hand slam into the Sound ninja's back, and the man's chest explode outward into her face._

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close)_

He had butchered the group of Sound shinobi that had attempted to assassinate the Elder Council, and had changed their view of him that very night.

"Yes, well, she confessed to wishing that she could atone for the life she gave him, and would have mated him herself to make sure he didn't live and die alone." Now this was another bit of shocking news.

"Yes, well, I think we should save any other surprises for another day." Koharu said, winking. "Unlike you, we are still old, and I don't think our hearts can take anymore." Homura chuckled, before becoming serious.

"The reason we held you back, is that we wanted to warn you." The aged man said. "You know as well as I do that Danzo will ignore your warning, and he will go after you and your children. Even if it means that he has to kidnap them." Tsunade nodded, well aware, and more than prepared to kill the man. "Do not worry over this. We have been aware of his movements, and his underground militia for many years now, long before Sarutobi passed. No matter how much he denies it, we do not trust him, and we have suspected his treason for far longer than we care to admit."

"This has been going on since sensei was named the Sandaime, hasn't it?" They nodded.

"We have an agent in is organization, that has copies of everything he is up to. If he tries anything, then we will deal with him accordingly." Tsunade thanked them, and left. Tsunade wasn't worried about Danzo, he'd slip up, and slit his own throat. She'd specifically kept the part about her and Naruto always being able to find each other and their children, to herself. When the meeting was over, Tsunade returned to her office for a bit of relaxation. She was done with her paperwork- at least till tomorrow- and she just wanted to sit back and have a well earned cup of sake. Upon entering the room, she was shocked to find her mate, and soon to be husband sitting in her chair. The thing that was shocking, was that he was wearing the Hokage robes, with the hat perched on his head. She also noticed that he was looking over a file that she guessed had come in during the meeting. She smiled at the vision in front of her, and sorely wished Jiraiya was there to see it. The sight of Naruto decked out as the Hokage seemed so natural, and she was immediately reminded of his father. Almost as if he knew he was needed, he appeared behind her, and froze. He opened his mouth to say something, but was shushed by Tsunade. She made a camera gesture, and he smiled. Backing out of the room, he summoned one of his research cameras, and stepped back into the room.

"Geez, I haven't even retired yet, and you're already in my chair." Tsunade said aloud. Naruto looked up at the love of his life, and smiled widely. Jiraiya took that moment to snap the picture. The Rokudaime photo, as it would soon be titled, became a note of infamy. Tsunade had it framed, and kept it on her desk for the entirety of her reign as Hokage. Many of the ninja close to Naruto began calling him Hokage-sama as a joke, but it soon caught on, and Naruto's ascension was all but guaranteed. There were three tasks that Naruto vowed to complete before he took his place, and those were the most dangerous one could undertake. On his honor as a shinobi, Naruto vowed to a. destroy the remainder of the Akatsuki, b. kill Orochimaru, and c. bring Sasuke back at all costs, dead or alive. The next year would prove to be the most crucial of his entire life.

I'd like to hear what you think, but I won't badger readers to review, as it really is their prerogative. I also have a few other ideas for stories, if you think I should go with them. I'll leave it to the reviewers to choose my next writing attempt. Or if a really good author happens upon my modestly written drab, and wants a go at one of these ideas, then I'll send them all of the stuff I've thought up for the story.

1. **Continue this one**- Although it should be noted, that it will only be a few more chapters long; likely less than ten total, and that's including this one.

2. **Untitled**- What if Sandaime assigned Itachi to look after Naruto? What if instead of wiping out his entire clan, this assignment gave Itachi another outlet for testing his power? What if he found something worth protecting in Konoha's resident demon vessel (also referred to as Demon Brat, monster, village idiot)? What if Naruto's desire to be the best sparked something in Itachi, and he took Naruto under his wing? Naruto never joins team seven, trained by Itachi instead, against the Uchiha Clan's wishes, of course. Itachi, one of the few in the village who could see potential becomes a Jounin Instructor.

3. **How the Mighty Have Fallen**- Shortly after Sasuke's abandonment, the village blames Naruto for Sasuke leaving the village. (very cliché, I know) Hated, and treated cruelly by the village, and teammate, he loved, Naruto leaves Konoha in the dead of night without a word (pretty much the same way Sasuke left). Fifteen years later, he returns for the Chunin exams as part of a Genin team. This team includes his own son, who just so happens to be a Hanyou.

4. **Untitled**- What would happen if Naruto had been trained by three of the best shinobi to come out of Leaf: The Legendary Sannin themselves.

5. **Hybrid Tales**- It is well documented that the Hyuuga and Uchiha hated each other. But what if there were two that didn't follow the status quo? There was another reason for the Uchiha massacre. Itachi killed his clan to protect his son. What's going to happen when Konoha's Council finds out? After all of the confusion, I felt it my place to add that Naruto is not the protagonist of the story. While he does play a big part, being a Jounin sensei, but he's plays the role of Minato in the Kakashi Gaiden.

6. **Now this changes things 1**- I'd like to pose the question of what if Dan hadn't died that night? What if Dan achieved his dream, and he became the Fourth instead of Minato, and he died using the Shiki Fuujin created by Minato ('it is my duty to give my life for my village' thing)? What if Minato- who we now know to be Naruto's father- became the Godaime Hokage instead of the Yondaime? Whether Nawaki dies is up to the readers, though I'd like to keep him around. If you vote for this story, then add in a secondary vote for whether or not to keep Nawaki around.

7. **Now this changes things 2**- I have a theory that all births and conceptions are preplanned. They have a set timeframe and date they are to happen, and who the parents are is completely random. If a couple happens to be making with the love at a timeframe when a conception is to take place, then they will be the parents of the child. What if Tsunade had been the one engaged in amorous activities during the conception timeframe of Namikaze Minato, and Tsunade was his mother (I have realized that she was only 17, so I have used one of Tsunade's bad...habits as a tool for this happening)? I'd also like to pose the question of what if Dan hadn't died that night? What if Dan achieved is dream, and he became the Fourth instead of Minato, and he died using the Shiki Fuujin created by adopted his son? What if Minato became the Godaime Hokage instead? Whether Nawaki dies is up to the readers, though I'd like to keep him around. If you vote for this story, then add in a secondary vote for whether or not to keep Nawaki around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's bloodline gifts (Tsunade was given a partial bloodline during mate bonding)**

-Yondaime sized or greater reserves by the time they reach adulthood

-secondary youki enhanced chakra system, double the size and potency of their normal chakra system, and immune to tampering

-accelerated healing

-more durable bodies

-enhanced muscles, organs, chakra system, and skeleton, to properly utilize the second chakra system without causing the body harm (the youki is more potent, but also harmful to normal bodies)

-primal aura that can make women woozy, and prone to acting fangirlish (heavy blushing, stuttering, and fainting); only found in Naruto due to his absorbance of Kyuubi, but members will have a powerful seductive air about them.

-some foxish features, that make both the men and women in the clan incredibly attractive

-some Mokuton elements; mainly an attunement to plants, and can control things like small weeds, roots and flowers.

-enhanced senses

-access to the fox summoning contract; clan members can chose between Toads (under Gamabunta), Slugs (under Katsuya), or Foxes (under Akitsune; Kyuubi had stolen the contract to try and make herself the Boss fox during her young and brattish years)

-Ramen craving (thought I'd add in a humorous little trait)

**-most of the family traits are always active, but certain things are only available when bloodline is active (punctuated by slit, red eyes).**

-minor demon control and suppression from Shodaime; has authority over weak demons, but could only suppress the Biju

-able to see through Genjutstu (not like the Sharingan or Byakugan, but more like they can always tell it's there; and will see the illusion like a transparent overlay of the real world; like their seeing two different worlds overlayed)

**Polls**

1. **Untitled**- What if Sandaime assigned Itachi to look after Naruto? What if instead of wiping out his entire clan, this assignment gave Itachi another outlet for testing his power? What if he found something worth protecting in Konoha's resident demon vessel (also referred to as Demon Brat, monster, village idiot)? What if Naruto's desire to be the best sparked something in Itachi, and he took Naruto under his wing? Naruto never joins team seven, trained by Itachi instead, against the Uchiha Clan's wishes, of course. Itachi, one of the few in the village who could see potential becomes a Jounin Instructor.

2. **How the Mighty Have Fallen**- Shortly after Sasuke's abandonment, the village blames Naruto for Sasuke leaving the village. (very cliché, I know) Hated, and treated cruelly by the village, and teammate, he loved, Naruto leaves Konoha in the dead of night without a word (pretty much the same way Sasuke left). Fifteen years later, he returns for the Chunin exams as part of a Genin team. This team includes his own son, who just so happens to be a Hanyou.

3. **Untitled**- What would happen if Naruto had been trained by three of the best shinobi to come out of Leaf: The Legendary Sannin themselves. Orochimaru will not, I repeat, will not be loyal to Konoha; and Naruto will not abandon his village. There will be few deviations from canon meetings of the Sannin, except for Orochi-baka.

4. **Hybrid Tales**- It is well documented that the Hyuuga and Uchiha hated each other. But what if there were two that didn't follow the status quo? There was another reason for the Uchiha massacre. Itachi killed his clan to protect his son. What's going to happen when Konoha's Council finds out? After all of the confusion, I felt it my place to add that Naruto is not the protagonist of the story. While he does play a big part, being a Jounin sensei, but he's plays the role of Minato in the Kakashi Gaiden.

5. **Now this changes things 1**- I'd like to pose the question of what if Nawaki hand't died, but achieved his dream, and he became the Fourth instead of Minato, and he died using the Shiki Fuujin created by Minato ('it is my duty to give my life for my village' thing)? What if Minato- who we now know to be Naruto's father- became the Godaime Hokage instead of the Yondaime? In this one, Tsunade will be his mother (yes, sake is involved, when is it not with Tsunade).

6. **Now this changes things 2**- Note: This theory is only for the sake of the story. It's possibility is highly unlikely, and almost impossible to prove.

I have a theory that all births and conceptions are preplanned. They have a set timeframe and date they are to happen, and who the parents are is completely random. If a couple happens to be making with the love at a timeframe when a conception is to take place, then they will be the parents of the child. What if Tsunade had been the one engaged in amorous activities during the conception timeframe of Namikaze Minato, and Tsunade was his mother (I have realized that she was only 17, so I have used one of Tsunade's bad...habits as a tool for this happening)? I'd also like to pose the question of what if Dan hadn't died that night? What if Nawaki had survived just a serious injury, and achieved is dream, and he became the Fourth instead of Minato, and he died using the Shiki Fuujin created by his nephew? What if Minato became the Godaime Hokage instead?

7. **Down to Earth**- After taking the Chidori, Naruto dies; only he wasn't supposed to. While the Shingami's try to figure out how to return Naruto's spirit to his body (because once the body and soul are separated, it can't usually be returned), he gets sent back in a different body that no one knows is dead yet (like Down to Earth). He's given instructions to take the path that will lead him back. He's supposed to go down the hall, make a right, pass two rooms, make a left, and go to the end of the hall. Naruto being who he is gets mixed up. He goes down the hall and makes a left, passes two rooms, makes a right, and opens the door at the end of the hall. He accidentally takes the door that leads through time. He still has Kyuubi's chakra somehow, but finds that Kyuubi is missing.

8. **My Clan 17**- Naruto is adopted by the Yamanakas, because a four year old Ino mistakes him for a member of the clan; and really, we all know there's no arguing with a four year old's logic. Naruto and Ino grow up as brother and sister, and Naruto and Ino are both sat down, and told the truth about Naruto's tenant as soon as they are old enough to understand.

When Naruto and Sasuke meet again, will Sasuke...

a. survive and be brought back

i. continue life as a leaf shinobi

ii. Sasuke used as a crippled sperm donor

b. be killed in the fight

If he's killed, will the Sharingan...

i. be lost

ii. be salvaged, and/or implanted

(kinda want this one, cuz I have an idea that's a curveball coming from so far left, it was like it came from behind home plate)

Should I allow Hinata some lovey dovey, kiss kiss in a no strings attached encounter (to let her get over he crush, and move on)? Though I'm leaning away from this because he might spoil her for other guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A Bloodline Emerges**

The two weeks that followed Naruto's mating of Tsunade was filled with changes for the blond. There were small things like his change in whisker marks, which were slightly deeper, and his newly enhanced senses. Then there were the bigger, more obvious changes; both good and bad. One of the major changes, was Naruto's place of residence. Almost the very next day, he'd been drug to his apartment, and he and Tsunade packed up all his stuff, and moved it to her home. While one of the bigger changes, it was nothing compared to the one change that would cause him problems for weeks to come. Nearly every morning he'd awaken to a new physical change, courtesy of the final stages of his absorbing of Kyuubi.

Naruto sat up one morning to find that his face and body weren't tingling, and that the headache that he'd been plagued with the past two weeks was gone. Naruto couldn't help but be happy about that. When Kyuu-chan had explained everything he was going to be going through, he'd played it off. As a ninja, he'd suffered through pain on more than one occasion, but the past two weeks had been on a completely different level.

**88888**

When Naruto woke up that first morning, he noticed several things in quick succession. First, he noticed that the sun was unusually bright for this time of day. Second, he noticed that he wasn't in his bed. As the memories of the day before returned, Naruto finally realized that he had woken up alone. Wondering if it had all been an extremely elaborate dream, Naruto took in his surroundings, and found a note sitting on the bedside table. Picking it up, Naruto couldn't help the shout of happiness that escaped him upon reading the note.

_Naruto-kun_

_As much as I'd have loved to stay in bed all day, getting reamed by that monster of yours, I do have a job to do. I got up early to get some extra work done, so come by and see me for lunch, around noonish. Bring Ramen, for some reason I have a certain craving for the stuff. I blame you. Don't worry about bringing drinks, I already have something better in mind._

_Love,_

_Tsunade_

Reading through the note two more times just to be sure, he came across a sentence that scared him more than even the combined anger of his new mate, and Sakura-chan. For a second, Naruto looked fearful, as he took in the line. Rushing to the window, he relaxed when he saw no signs of the apocalypse. Surely Tsunade-chan wanting to go to work was a sign of the end times. Chuckling to himself, Naruto looked at the clock, and found that he was going to be late for meeting his team. He quickly showered, and as he was about to dress, he noticed the condition of his clothes. They'd been shredded like paper, and strewn about the room. He was going to have to make a trip home, and what was worse, he had to do it in nothing but a towel. Putting his hand in the seal, he gathered chakra for a quick Shunshin, and added a little extra, to get the greatest distance with each jump. It was times like these, that he envied the Yondaime. He really wished he knew his old man's other special jutsu, but Ero-Sennin didn't know it. When he'd gathered the right amount of chakra, he disappeared in a swirl of wind. Flying across the rooftops of Konoha, Naruto desperately prayed that he wouldn't be seen. He was so lost in these thoughts, that he lost his footing, and had to take a larger than desired leap to the next spot; and it was significantly lower than the other footings he'd been using. Thus the reason why he landed on the balcony of Yamanaka Ino's bedroom, inadvertently giving her an eyeful when his towel whipped up from the landing. Not pausing to wonder why Ino's eyes were wide with shock, nor to even see them, Naruto leapt away again.

Ino was still trying to figure out what she had seen, five minutes later. She knew it was Naruto, for she had caught a glimpse of his hair before he'd jumped again; but had she really just seen him jumping through the village in a towel? If she had, had that really been his..._thing_...that she had caught a glimpse of when the towel flared up? She was suddenly glad for the new family jutsu she'd been taught by her father. It allowed her to recall memories, almost photographically, from another's mind. While she had never before used the jutsu on herself, it was a perfect time for it. A minute later, her eyes went wide again, as she realized that she had indeed seen it. Jumping out of bed, she quickly dressed, and made for the door. She was sure Sakura was still ignorant of Naruto's endowment, or he wouldn't still be single; she felt it right that the girl knew what she had passed on. It was also her duty as best friend to mercilessly tease her about it; she just hoped she caught her before she left to meet her team. After another minute of thought, she also wondered if this was the reason why Hinata always fainted around the blond. If the Byakugan could see through walls, surely it could see through clothes, and it was possible that she'd known of Naruto's gift long before anyone else gave him a second look. With these thought in mind, Ino set herself aside the day for info gathering; this was the biggest piece of potential gossip in Konoha history.

Naruto touched down on the railing to his window balcony, and thanked the heavens that he'd left his window open. Slipping in, he quickly ran to his closet, and grabbed a change of clothes. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his spare keys from the drawer, sealed them in an item scroll, and headed out to meet Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Naruto arrived swiftly at the training grounds, but was surprised when he got there. Not only were his teammates there, but Ero-Sennin, and another guy he'd never met. They were talking in hushed voices with Kakashi, who had a look of shock on his face. As Naruto cam closer, he saw that the unknown man was also holding a large case. Curious as always, although he had fortunately learned tact since becoming a Chuunin (when the Chuunin in charge had become injured, he had taken over command of the mission, and been awarded the rank for a job well done), Naruto made his way to the group at a slightly more rapid pace.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep at baachan's last night, and my clothes were torn up from training yesterday." Naruto explained bashfully. "I didn't realize until too late, and had to run all the way home in a towel for a change of clothes." Giggling, Sakura said.

"That would have been a sight to see." Naruto paled.

"One that I hope no one saw. I lost my footing in the market district, and had to touch down on someone's balcony; my towel whipped up around my head, and someone may have gotten an eyeful." Sakura's eyes went immediately wide at the mention of the balcony. The only shops in the district with a balcony that high, are the ones with the residents above them; and there were only two residences that had such balconies. The Satoshi Weapon Forge, and the Yamanaka Flower Shop; and the only one of the two in route from Tsunade's home to Naruto's was the flower shop. Sakura made a note to talk to Ino, and see if she saw anything. While she harbored no romantic feelings for Naruto, she did hold a perverse curiosity for certain measurements. "Anyway, who's this."

"The name's Satoshi, first name ain't a big deal." The man said. Naruto took in his appearance, and noticed that he had short cropped, brown hair, and a muscular build. Taking in the man's face, he had a look of familiarity, but somehow Naruto just couldn't place it. "I think you know my daughter, Tenten." Suddenly it all clicked. Naruto gave one of his infamous fox grins, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, politely. Satoshi beaconed Naruto over to a rock that looked as if it had had it's top shaved off. He set the case down, and pointed to a seal.

"You'll need to break the seal; a little blood should do the trick." Doing as he was told, Naruto bit his thumb, and ran it across the seal. A couple of clicks were heard, before the case sprung open, and the open case was turned to face Naruto. What lie within, brought tears to the Jinchuuriki's eyes. Sitting on a bed of silk, in perfectly fitting grooves, were two rows of the most famous kunai in the Leaf Village. Reaching down to pick one up, Naruto fingered it almost reverently.

"Are these?.." Naruto asked. Satoshi just shook his head.

"Nah, these aren't the real kunai for the jutsu, these are just for practice." Naruto deflated. "They were left on my step the night of the Kyuubi attack, with a note saying that his son would need these, and to give it to you when you learned of your heritage."

"His heritage," Sakura started, joining them. When she saw the kunai, she gave Naruto a look of disbelief. "You mean that Naruto is the Yondaime's son?" The weapon's smith nodded.

"That's right, the boy was born into greatness, and never even knew." He said.

"Ironically enough, I used to always sit on top of the fourth's head whenever I got overwhelmed, and needed some time to think." Jiraiya and Kakashi smiled.

"Anyway, like I was saying, these are for learning purposes only. When you've mastered the jutsu, come by the shop, and I'll make you a set of the real thing." He pointed to the upper lid, and there sitting in it's own groove, was a scroll.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but the only person who can open it is Naruto, and I'm pretty sure it's protected so that the lad is the only one that can read it as well."

"It is." Jiraiya confirmed. "Minato said that he'd sealed it so only Naruto could read it's contents. It was supposed to be with me, but I was out of the village the night of the attack." Satoshi nodded.

"I figured as much." He said. "Minato was a perfectionist the likes of Orochimaru, and cautious to the point of near paranoia when it came to his original techniques. I also heard rumor that he developed his own Taijutsu style, but he knew so many, that one could never be sure." Jiraiya broke in.

"He did, and it was specially geared to complement the Hiraishin." Jiraiya said. "That scroll I do have, although he may have put that into the other one as well. Either way, you'll need to learn it in order to master your father's signature technique. It's also about time that you learn to perform your Rasengan Techniques without the aid of clones." Naruto frowned at the Sannin, but agreed that he'd need to cut out that step against someone from the Akatsuki; especially Itachi or Kisame. Seeing that he was no longer needed, Satoshi bade the group goodbye, before leaving the training grounds.

"Right then, since everyone has something to work on, here's what we'll do." Kakashi said. "Jiraiya, I figure you're going to work with Naruto on the Hiraishin and getting his Rasengan one-handed." The man nodded. "Alright, Yamato, I want you to help him keep the fox's chakra under control."

"No need, I'm going to seal it off almost completely." Jiraiya said. "He'll only have access to enough to heal him." Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, then Yamato, you work with Sakura today. Find out if she has an elemental affinity, and what kind. Her strength is an asset, but she should have a few Ninjutsu to supplement; even if only for defensive purposes." He dug into his pouch, and pulled out three scrolls. "I also have a few Genjutsu scrolls, recommended by Kurenai herself, for you." He then turned to the last member. "Sai, you're with me today."

Without waiting for anyone to leave, Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Alright gaki, you know the drill." Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "Off with your shirt."

"But Ero-Sennin, Sakura is still here." Jiraiya gave the boy an annoyed look.

"Jeez Naruto, it's not like I've never seen you shirtless." Sakura said. Naruto knew it was true, but that had been when they were younger. Hell, he'd still been kind of scrawny at 15. Grumbling about stupid perverts, Naruto shed his shirt. Whatever the group was expecting, it wasn't that. Naruto had grown from the skinny slightly muscled boy he'd been, into a leanly muscled man. Sakura couldn't help the blush that rose to her face, and even Sai had to admit he was impressed. Jiraiya was unfazed, and walked around to the boy's backside. Taking out a brush and ink, he drew the suppression seal for the Kyuubi's chakra on his back. Then coating his hand in chakra, he called out.

"Chakra Fuuin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, there was a small explosion, as Kyuubi's chakra burst outward; but then it came back, and was absorbed into the seal. Naruto winced slightly, but when it was over, he just shrugged. "Okay now, let's get to work."

"Right!" Naruto said. Naruto picked up the scroll from the case, and put it in his pouch, then did the same for the kunai. He then turned to Jiraiya, and asked. "Hey Ero-Sennin, you have that scroll on you?" Jiraiya fished it out, but didn't give it to him.

"You can only work on one thing at a time, so why don't we just wait for this?" Naruto frowned.

"Just give me the scroll, you old letch, I know what I'm doing." Kakashi then spoke up.

"Let him have it, he may surprise you." Shrugging, Jiraiya tossed him the scroll, and Naruto pocketed it. Placing his hands in the required seal, he called out.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The training grounds were soon filled with an extra 2000 Narutos. "Alright, I want 500 to work on the regular Rasengan, another 500 to work on the Fuuton: Rasengan, 500 to work on figuring out the Hiraishin, and the last 500 to start on my dad's Taijutsu." Jiraiya suddenly paled.

"Kuso! I wish I had remembered that technique when I had him those three years." Jiraiya then gave a smirk. "Well, since you have everything else covered, how about we do some real training?" Naruto had a feeling that that smirk was a bad omen.

**88888**

Several hours later, Naruto was limping towards Ichiraku's to pick up lunch. He'd just finished with Round 1 of Ero-Sennin's real training, which actually consisted of learning some cool Ninjutsu. However said learning came in three parts. The theoretical learning, the practical application, and self defense; which was basically the perverts excuse to take free shots at him. The training wasn't without it's high points though. He'd learned three ninjutsu, and had gotten his revenge on Ero-Sennin when he summoned Gamakichi during the spar, and had him sit on Jiraiya.

Upon arriving at the ramen stand, Naruto entered to find the waitress carrying a small bundle trying to get it quiet. Naruto smiled at the scene, and spoke.

"Hey Ayame-chan, I see Aiko is giving you some problems." He said with a grin. Ayame gave him a frustrated look, before asking.

"Yeah, my husbands under the weather right now, so I have to keep her. What can I get you?" Ayame said, trying to put the girl back into her makeshift bassinet. The baby would have none of it, and began to scream louder.

"Let me get two extra large Miso Specials, to go."

"Wow, you're hungry today, huh." Ayame said cheerfully.

"No, I'm actually meeting baachan for lunch." Ayame froze. Lunch with the Hokage? As Ayame called the order back, her Mr. Ichiraku yelled back that he needed to run by the Akimichi's to pick up some spices and ingredients for new the Beef bowls, and that she'd have to do it. Groaning, she gave Naruto a pleading look.

"Can you hold her for me, so I can get your order?" There were a couple of patrons in the shop that looked at her like she was crazy. Unfortunately some people still saw him as the demon he harbored. They looked fearfully at the exchange, just waiting for the moment when he'd show his true colors, and eat the poor child. They'd be waiting forever for that one. Ayame handed the small girl over to Naruto, who cupped the baby in his arms carefully, and began bouncing her gently. Almost as if sensing his presence, the baby quieted, and looked up at Naruto. She let out a happy squeal, and started giggling, and reaching for his face. Naruto brought his face closer, and the two old women held their breaths, knowing this to be the moment of vindication. They were disappointed, when he nuzzled her small hands; causing the child to giggle even further, and rub his whisker marks. Naruto gave the girl one of his foxy grins, and started to bounce her again. By the time his ramen was finished, the small baby had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Now why can't I get her to do that?" The waitress said, coming back over. She placed the bag on the counter, and rung up his order. Naruto handed the baby back, and fished the money out of his wallet, and grabbed his order.

"Thanks Ayame-chan, and say hi to Chouji for me." Ayame smiled, and waved him goodbye. Once he'd gone, she looked back to her daughter and smiled.

"He's gonna make some lucky girl a great husband and father."

**88888**

Naruto quickly made his way through the streets of Konoha towards his lunch date. Deciding not to bother with the stairs, Naruto applies chakra to his feet, and hops onto the wall of the Hokage Tower. Using the technique he learned from Kakashi all those years ago, Naruto climbs the wall to Tsunade's office window. Taking care not to spill their lunch, Naruto hopped onto the balcony, and entered through the massive sliding window that led to her office. When he entered her office, he found a familiar scene: she was asleep, out cold on her desk. Coming closer, he did notice a couple differences, though. First, where there was usually a pile of paperwork serving as a pillow, there was nothing on the desk; except the customary puddle of drool. He noticed that her out box was exceptionally more full than her in box; although it seemed as if she hadn't started on the days work, she had at least gotten caught up to that day's work. Naruto smiled, and a soft chuckle in his mind made him pause. Sending a silent thought of question to the rapidly fading fox, he was reminded of the incident just over a year ago.

"**Go get her kit, she won't mind this time.**" Naruto rolled his eyes at the vixen, but couldn't help wondering how she'd react now that they were together. Walking over to her side, Naruto kisses her forehead, and rubs her cheek; causing Tsunade to moan in her sleep.

"Mmm Naruto-kun, I never thought of using Kage Bunshin like that." Immediately, Naruto made a mental note to ask about that later. He trailed his hand down her neck, over her shoulder, and down her back, again settling on her plump rear. Naruto saw the twitch in her eye, and knew that she was waking up. Naruto squeezed the flesh in his hand, and the woman smiled; she knew who it was that was there.

"You're lucky I'm okay with that now, or I'd have had to put you in the hospital again." Naruto smirked.

"Speaking of hospitals, I've always wanted to play doctor with you, hime." Naruto leaned down and kissed his lover; who returned it with equal fervor, and raised her hand to stroke his whiskers. Before the kiss escalated into much more, Naruto pulled back, and presented the bag of Ichiraku's. "Lunch is served, though I'd never have pegged you for a ramen type." As Naruto pulled out the two massive bowls, and two pairs of chopsticks, Tsunade answered.

"To be honest, I never really cared for it. For some reason, I have this insane craving for noodles." Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade stretched, causing Naruto to almost drop the bowl of noodles he was pulling the top off of. Tsunade had foregone her lucky green jacket, due to the heat of the summer, and with nothing but her shirt on, it left little to the imagination. Add to that, when she'd stretched her arms above her head, her muscles contracted, and her massive cleavage became even more pronounced. As a result, Naruto's pants became quite uncomfortable, and it didn't go unnoticed by his lover. Deciding to ignore it for now, no matter how hard it was on both accounts (no pun intended), they settled down to eat. With twin cries of, "Itadikimasu!" the two dug into the meal. As they ate, they talked of many things. Naruto told her of how her tearing his clothes off the night before, had resulted in him running through the village in nothing but a towel. He also mentioned, that he was afraid that someone might have seen something, because he was getting some looks other than the usual apathy he got; there were some of appreciation and longing. They talked of the bonding, and what it would mean for the both of them. They also decided on when they would announce their relationship to the village. While they agreed that the Council should be informed right away, they were still apprehensive about how their relationship would be received. While the members of the Shinobi Council could be swayed by the Bloodline argument, and that it was in the village's best interest to insure its strength, the rest of the village wouldn't be as accepting.

As the two lovers sat resting after their meal, Naruto couldn't help just sitting and staring at Tsunade. She was sitting with her eyes closed, resting peacefully after the large (to her) ramen meal. Naruto just marveled at how beautiful she looked when she was resting. No doubt the blond appreciated her looks, that was a given, but it was only one facet to the beautiful work of art that was Tsunade. She was everything he wanted in a woman: loving, caring, smart, strong, stubborn like himself, could break you in half, but knew when and how to be gentle, confident; yes, Naruto was in love. Like always, his eyes began roaming, and found themselves on his favorite of her external features. Watching her chest rise and fall, stirred something deep inside Naruto, but he quashed it down, because he had to get back to his training. Naruto slid off the desk, and leaned down to kiss Tsunade, before heading out. He almost succumbed to his desires when she moaned into the kiss, and felt her tongue press against his lips. After a few moments, Naruto pulled back, and said.

"I think we'd better put this on pause, you still have work to do, and I have training." Naruto stood, and began cleaning up the leftover bowls, and chopsticks. As he was turned to face away from Tsunade, he didn't see when she stood up behind him. She pulled him back against her chest, before guiding him into her chair. Sitting on his lap crossways, she cupped his cheek, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"We still have another half hour before it becomes a problem, stay with me a bit." She said stroking his whiskers. One little known fact about Naruto, was that his whisker marks were very sensitive. If stroked the right way, they were the perfect tool to get what you wanted out of him (for a girl anyway). Naruto unconsciously rubbed his cheek against her hand, causing the older blond to giggle. With a pout, for he knew what she was doing, Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll stay for a bit." Tsunade smiled, before pulling him back down into another kiss. When holding her head back to reach his lips became uncomfortable, she shifted, until she was straddling him. When the time came for them to stop, neither wanted to. Creating a Kage Bunshin to take his place, they continued with their lip lock. The two just sat in the large chair, and kissed for the better part of an hour. Sometimes Naruto would break the kisses to nibble on her neck, or run his tongue up between her mammaries, but he would always return to her luscious lips.

All too soon, kissing was no longer enough for the pair. Naruto had started cupping her chest through her shirt, and Tsunade was grinding her hips into his lap. Tsunade moaned into the kiss one more time, before enough was enough. She climbed off of him, but put a hand on his chest when he tried to get up as well.

"No, you sit." Tsunade leaned down and kissed him again, rubbing his thigh. When her hand finally found his erection, she grinned against his lips: he was already ready to go.

Naruto moaned against Tsunade's lips when he felt her cup him. His breath hitched when she began to stroke him through his pants. His hands of their own accord began stroking her arms up and down, before moving up to her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders for a moment, before his hands slipped down to stroke her chest. Taking advantage of her top's inability to cover, Naruto slipped his hands in, and began gently squeezing and stroking the warm flesh. Naruto felt her kiss grow even more urgent, and her grip on him became tighter. His fingers went lower, and he began to deftly toy with her large puffy nipples. Tsunade pulled back panting, before diving back in with a fiery need. Caressing his right hand back up to her shoulder, Naruto brushed his fingers gently over her bite mark, pulling a small orgasm from the woman. Naruto himself almost lost it, when she gave him a firm grip during her release. Her head had slumped when she came, and when she looked back up into his eyes, he was glad that he had made that Kage Bunshin. There was a glint in her eyes that meant he wouldn't be leaving until she was ready.

The thing going through Tsunade's mind at the moment was payback. It wasn't fair that he could make her come undone with just a light brush to the neck; and so powerfully at that. Giving him a blazing look right in the eyes, that made her intentions very clear, Tsunade set to work.

The two lovers held each other tightly, in a tensed embrace; breathing heavily and panting, as they slowly recovered from their activities. Once they'd recovered, redressed, and straightened themselves out, both Naruto and Tsunade went their separate ways to continue their days. Tsunade called Shizune on the intercom, and had her set up a meeting with the Council, while Naruto went back to his training. The only pause, was Tsunade asking him to remind Sakura that she would take a shift in the hospital, instead of meeting with her today.

**88888**

When Naruto returned to the training ground, he noticed that his Kage Bunshin were still hard at work. Taking in the numbers, he also noticed that there were significantly fewer clones than there had been. Searching his mind, he found that between the one or two that still went fox, the few that got taken out getting rid of them, the ones that had exhausted their chakra supply, and the ones that had been taken out in the numerous Fuuton explosions, there were only about 1-2 hundred still working on either Rasengan, and only about half still working on the Hiraishin techniques. After delivering the message to Sakura, who was currently beating Sai into a pulp, he went back to work. Knowing that the Hiraishin was still a long ways off, he decided to see how much progress his clones had made with the Rasengan. He was pleasantly surprised when he could almost do it one-handed, and without help from a clone. Naruto spent the next few hours working on the normal Rasengan with his clones.

At about 5 o' clock, when he realized that he wasn't making anymore progress, he dispelled his clones twenty at a time, to reduce the influx of information. It had taken several headaches, and an unpleasant stay in the hospital for him to figure that one out. Not having anything else to do for the day, Naruto decided to do what he always did around this time: go bug Tsunade.

**88888**

When Naruto arrived on the balcony of the Hokage's office, he found the room to be quite empty. He figured that she'd had to make a run to the hospital to get Sakura started. Deciding to relax, Naruto took a seat in the chair that the previous four, and the current fifth Hokage all occupied. As Naruto plopped down in the comfy chair, he saw that her paperwork in box was empty. '_To think, that all it took to motivate Tsunade-chan into putting effort into her job, was getting laid._' Naruto mused. With nothing better to do, Naruto sat back and let his mind wander, waiting for his love to return to her office. He thought back to the conversation he and Tsunade had had when he woke up. It was the conversation that no one had known took place, the real reason he had stayed away from the Hokage's office for over a month. He thought of that day, and how much had changed since then.

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

"_Baachan, I love you." Naruto said pleadingly. "Why can't you just accept that? I know the way I went about it was wrong, but that was because the fox was making me feel weird. My feelings for you are real, though, that is not because of the Kyuubi."_

"_Naruto..."_

"_No," He said. "You've told me plenty of times that I remind you of Dan; why won't you let me love you like he did?"_

"_First of all, I was drunk; second, it's different." Tsunade tried to explain._

"_That's bogus, because I've seen you sober up too quickly to blame it on the sake. You've never been so pissed that you couldn't think straight." Naruto said, effectively countering her first argument. "And what's so different? Both of us love you; so why him and not me?" Getting fed up, Tsunade just blurted out._

"_Naruto, I'm too old." Naruto snorted. '_Now she decides to admit her age._' He thought. '_It's just too bad for her argument, that I don't care about that._'_

"_Baachan, I don't care what your age is." Naruto said. "If I did, I wouldn't have ever told you how I feel. Besides, you're not old, you're just mature." Naruto gave her a pleading look, but Tsunade wouldn't budge._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but it just wouldn't work." As Tsunade got up to leave, Naruto just stared sadly at her back. Inside her cage, Kyuubi raged, and vowed to get the woman for her kit. With that thought in mind, she began planning the capture of the brat's mate._

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close)_

Now, a year later, and he was mated to the woman, and would be marrying her when she retired. That was one of the things they'd talked about the night before; during one of their few brief interludes, when she'd needed to apply a medical jutsu to one of them. He knew the gist of what had happened, but he didn't, and would probably never know what exactly Kyuubi had said to make her change her mind. Sitting in her office, bored to tears, Naruto suddenly understood why Tsunade slept so much. When you didn't have any work to do, and nothing else on the schedule, it was down right boring. Just as he was dozing off, the door opened to admit the Hokage's secretary, and personal assistant.

"Heya, Shizune-neechan, I was wondering if you knew when baachan would be back?" While it felt weird calling her that now, especially after last night and lunch that afternoon, he felt that Tsunade should break the news to her apprentice.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, she's in a meeting with the council. I don't really know how long that's going to take." She sat a file on the Hokage's desk, and gave him a sweet smile. "Make sure she gets this as soon as she gets in. Iruka said he wanted to implement some of these new teaching techniques for the next crop of incoming Academy students, and he'll need the okay by the time this crop graduates. It takes awhile to change the curriculum like that." Naruto nodded, as she walked out. Looking around, he picked up the file, and began to read through it. From what he could see, it was straight forward, and would improve the quality of the Leaf graduates. Sitting back, Naruto's hand bumped the Hokage hat sitting on the chair. Another look told him that the robes were sitting there as well. He didn't see what Tsunade had against the robes, but he wasn't about to let this chance pass him up. Stripping off his jacket, he slipped into the robes, and slid the hat on. Propping his feet up, he went back to reading through the file again. He even took a blank scroll, and some ink, and began making changes to the file.

_From the desk of Umino Iruka, Head Chuunin Instructor in the Ninja Academy_

_Lady Tsunade, while the current curriculum has had sufficient success with creating outstanding shinobi, the process takes far longer than it should for young ninja to reach their potential. With the rise in attacks from Otogakure, our shinobi force is taking far greater hits, at a far more rapid pace. Our forces depleting, it makes us more vulnerable to attacks, and with many of our Jounin constantly in the field, their Genin are suffering from not having the training they need. With the potential loss of our higher ranking shinobi to missions, and the attacks by Sound, our Genin are being put into situations that they have neither the training, nor the experience for. My proposal, is that the Chuunin Instructors at the Shinobi Academy be allowed to change the curriculum, and possibly the graduation requirements for new shinobi. The change includes stressing more practical lessons, while not overly sacrificing the theoretical. Since most of the book work is assigned as homework, I believe that reducing these lessons in favor of more training, will allow for them to be better prepared as new ninja, and able to grow at a faster rate._

Naruto had to hand it to Iruka, the man knew his stuff. If he'd had more physical training, instead of the boring lectures, then he'd have paid more attention back then. Smiling, he went back to reading the file.

_The new training program for students will consist of basic physical conditioning (basic weight sets will be made available for those that require or are interested in them) and weapons practice (more than just kunai, and shuriken). The instructors would continue to teach the basic Taijutsu style, as well as the three basic jutsu of the old curriculum. What I hope to add to this, is a variety of E to C Class Ninjutsu in each element, maybe even a few very simple Genjutsu. I would even suggest we cover how to seal things into scrolls, as well as first aid. For those that show an aptitude, I believe a further medical class should be allowed. That way, each team would have a member that had some knowledge of the medical needs of a teammate should they be injured. Even still, I believe that all students would benefit from a knowledge of first aid, and at least the extreme basics, i.e. a pain numbing jutsu, minor cut healing jutsu, and a stasis jutsu._

Naruto looked at the proposal, and thought how much more well rounded the new curriculum was. With this, they'd be spitting out Chuunin Exam candidates from jump. He did notice that there were a few things that could be added. Taking scroll and brush in hand, he dipped it in the ink, and made a couple additions.

_The basics of the tree climbing exercise should be a part of the Academy training, as it will give the students a more advanced chakra control technique to work on; especially for those students who have a naturally higher level of chakra than normal. I also think that shinobi hopefuls that cannot wrap their minds around the concept of teamwork, should not be allowed to graduate; Uchiha Sasuke is a prime example of what I mean. Finally, teams should no longer be formed by grades, but by compatible abilities. I also believe that this can help the overall security of the village. Even if a student never officially becomes a ninja, they still have at least decent self-defense techniques in case of a surprise attack on the village._

Naruto looked over the proposal, and smiled to himself. All over it were his notes, and suggestions at what could be added, and what jutsu would be good to learn. Having been one of the students who would have benefited more from this curriculum, Naruto took it to heart. What had begun as finding something to do to alleviate his boredom, had turned into one of his first works as a future Hokage. As Naruto sat poring over the final copy of the proposal, he felt someone enter the room (the whole mate sensing thing will come in time, but it's only the first day after). The signature was unthreatening, so he didn't bother to look up. Only when he heard the voice that belonged to it, did he perk up.

"Geez, I haven't even retired yet, and you're already in my chair." Naruto looked up at the love of his life, and smiled widely. It was only after seeing the flash of a camera, did he notice that Jiraiya was with her. When he remembered that he was still in the Hokage's robes, be blushed. Naruto then groaned; knowing that until he actually became the Hokage, he'd never live this down.

"You look just like your dad, you know?" Jiraiya said, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. Naruto remembered that conversation, and smiled at the memory. There had been lots of yelling, cursing, crying, screaming, many uses of pointy things, excessive use of Sennin Goroshi, and many hastily made Kage Bunshin. It had ended with Jiraiya in the hospital, and a shit-faced Tsunade (after all, this kind of conversation ranks just below "The Talk" on alcohol requirements) kissing him into a stupor to calm him down.

Tsunade sees the file in his hand, and that it had her name on it, and asks for it. When he hands it to her, she can make out the original proposal, but with his scratches all over it, it's hard to read. As Tsunade looked stunned at what the blond had done, she couldn't help but smirk. He was already surpassing the first three Hokage, at least in terms of educational reform.

"Tell me that you at least have a copy of this that I can decipher." Naruto grinned at his love, and handed her the new proposal; the one that included his suggestions. Smiling, she said. "Naruto, be a dear, and go get Iruka for me."

"Sure baachan." Naruto answers with a smile, and leaps out the window, heading to the Academy. Back in the Hokage's office, Jiraiya looks at the smirking Tsunade.

"Care to tell me why you still have that shit eating grin?" Without a word, she hands him the original copy of Iruka's proposal. "Well, after everything he's accomplished in his life, are you even surprised?"

"Not at all, but I know a few people who will be." She smirked, thinking of the Council's Anti-Naruto Brigade learning of Naruto's part in changing their ninja's educational system for the better. He then gave her another look that plainly said he wanted answers. "Now enough of the bullshit. I want to know why you two seemed all buddy buddy."

"What are you talking about Jiraiya, you know I've always had a bit of a soft spot for him." Jiraiya nodded, for it was true, but...

"I am aware, but you've never been that nice before. Not only that, you nearly tore his head off for just reading official documents just two days ago; now you let him slide with making changes to them. Not only that, but he called you granny, and you said nothing to him." Tsunade sighed in frustration, for she knew that she wouldn't get out of this. '_Oh well, I already told the council, no point keeping it from _him'

"Alright, I'll give you the edited version now, and we'll tell you after my meeting with Iruka." As an afterthought, she said. "And Jiraiya, after you know the truth, don't you dare mention what happened between me and his father." At that moment, Jiraiya already knew part of what was going on; or at least that Naruto had slept with her.

**88888**

As Naruto touched down outside the academy, he had completely forgotten that he was wearing the Hokage robes. When he entered the building, he kept getting looks of anger, fear, and some of shocked recognition. Knocking on the door to Iruka's classroom, he entered when he heard the permissive greeting.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, baachan wants to see you about your proposal." Naruto said cheerfully. He almost laughed at Iruka's gob smacked expression, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Ne, why are you looking at me like that?" Iruka, barely able to speak, spat out.

"My goodness, you look so much like him, it's uncanny." He shook his head. "If one didn't know any better, they'd think you were the Yondaime, or at least his son." Naruto grinned.

"Funny you should mention that, cuz I am." Naruto said, nonchalantly. Iruka's eyes widened comically, before he sobered and smiled.

"Most surprising ninja indeed; you never cease to amaze me Naruto." He said. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"Baachan wants to talk about your proposal." Naruto answered. "I have to say, it was really good. I wish we had lessons like those when I was in the academy. I probably would have paid more attention, and done better."

"Actually, that proposal was written with your class in mind." Iruka admitted. "You weren't the first student that struggled in my class, nor the last, but you were the one who had the most difficult time. I thought that maybe if there was a more in depth learning experience, then everyone would benefit from it. I got the idea for more physical lessons from the boredom you so often displayed, and from Sakura's poor physical conditioning, and I felt responsible for that. I wanted to make sure that I never again graduated a class that had so much work ahead of them. Had it not been for the natural talent, and raw potential, that you all had, it could have been disastrous." A thought then occurred to the Chuunin. "Wait, how did you know what was in my proposal?" Naruto got a sheepish expression on his face, and scratched his head.

"Ano, I kinda read it, and made some changes to it." When he saw Iruka's look, he quickly added. "Only a few suggestions, and some jutsu that I thought might be good to teach." Iruka's glare softened, but did not go away.

"Fine Hokage-san, let's go see Tsunade-sama to see how much damage you've done." Naruto smiled a bit at the Hokage-san comment. Once they got back to Tsunade's office, the three discussed Iruka's proposal. The Chuunin was impressed, despite himself, at the changes Naruto made. By the time they'd finished that day, Konoha was on the fast track to the greatest educational reform since the addition of Shinobi Etiquette classes; and the added Genin Tests on top of the Graduation Exams.

**88888**

At home that night, Naruto sat in bed thinking about all that had happened that day. His training had been productive, lunch had been wonderful, he'd helped guarantee that all new Genin would be well equipped for shinobi life, and he and Tsunade had been able to give Ero-Sennin a massive nosebleed; something that many thought impossible with his extensive peeping record. He was just about to doze off, when he heard a knock on his door. Climbing out of bed, and trudging down the hall, Naruto made his way cautiously to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a familiar shock of blond hair. Naruto opened the door to find Tsunade wearing her Hokage robes, which struck him as odd, since she thought they were uncomfortable. Just as he was about to question her about it, she opened the robe to reveal her nude body underneath.

"What say we finish what we started at lunch?" Tsunade asked, with a sly grin on her face. Naruto stepped aside to let her in, before closing the door behind him. Tsunade looked around his small, drab apartment, and again thought about how hard he had it. Making up her mind, she vowed to find him a new place first thing in the morning; but right now, she was going to test the sound proofing in his walls (many of the older buildings in this district had them). Naruto came up behind her, and pulled her flush against him, so she feel just what she did to him. His hands snaked around her body, into the front of the robes she was wearing, and began massaging her gently. Unconsciously, she began pressing her plump rear back into his crotch, rubbing against him. She felt the deep rumbling purr in his chest a millisecond before she heard it. The next thing she knew, she was trapped between him and his wall, and her hands were pinned above her head. She struggled a bit, but to no avail; and although she probably could had gotten free with her super strength, for some reason she didn't want to. Never in her life had she felt so helpless in the arms of her lover/partner. It was the first time that she'd really felt like a damsel compared to the man in her life, and she quite liked it. Okay, maybe just a little; she could never get into being 100 percent delicate woman all the time. As Naruto held her arms pinned above her head, and kissed her neck, she slightly blushed. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to being dominated from time to time. It wasn't so much being taken control of that got her off, it was the fact that if she allowed herself to, she could submit to him completely. Even if she didn't, he could coax out her submissive side with ease; his touch was enough to light her body on fire, and she still went weak whenever he touched that damnable mate mark.

That night they put the sound proofing to the ultimate test. Tsunade told Naruto not to hold back, and the Hokage herself just let go. As Naruto wailed on the love of his life, and Tsunade screamed her throat raw in pleasure, they were rather lucky that the walls held up to their promise. The two would be walking funny the next day. Luckily for Naruto, he had the Kyuubi, and luckily for Tsunade, she would be sitting through meetings all day, for she had a very noticeable limp. Although it should also be said that sitting was rather uncomfortable as well for the three hours it took for her butt to go numb from sitting so long.

**88888**

Naruto woke up the next day on the floor of his living room, very sore. When the events of the night before came back to him, he couldn't help the stupid grin that adorned his face. Last night was definitely worth the soreness he currently felt. Naruto slowly drug himself to the bathroom for a shower, and thanks to a certain sexy vixen, he was back to normal by the time he exited the shower. Stretching his overused muscles, Naruto went about his morning effects. As he finished washing his face, Naruto took a look in the cracked mirror to make sure he hadn't missed a spot, and nearly stumbled backwards in shock. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was tapping into the fox's power at that moment. His features were distorted as they did when he was using the red chakra. His canines were slightly elongated (well slightly longer than they usually were, since they were longer than normal to begin with). His whisker marks were deeper, though thankfully not much wider. They looked almost as deep as the groves that formed the leaf symbol on his headband; maybe about the same width as well. He noticed that his ears had a bit of a point to them, but with his hairstyle, that wouldn't really be a visible change. The biggest change, to him anyway, was his eyes. They had flecks of red in them, that gave them a two toned, blue/violet effect. While they were still mostly the same blue, if you caught the right angle, they could appear purple. Naruto groaned loudly. He figured that this was all apart of the changes dealing with his new bloodline, but this could cause some serious problems. He'd always had a bit of an animalistic look, but now he was bordering on confused relation to the Inuzuka Clan. With a frustrated sigh, Naruto dressed, and left for another day of training. Hopefully no one would notice.

Luckily for Naruto, no one did noticed; and even if they did, they chose not to comment. There was the blushing incident with Moegi, but she was so back and forth between crushes on both himself and Konohamaru, that he couldn't really be bothered to decipher her reaction. When Naruto returned home that night, he'd mastered the normal Rasengan, but was still struggling with adding the element.

As Naruto fell asleep that night, he prayed that the Kyuubi couldn't do anything to his body during the night. Sadly Kami was on a conference call with the Shinigami, and missed it. Poor Naruto, nothing that he'd been through in his life, would prepare him for the next day's events.

**88888**

**Well, I hope you injoyed this chapter, and we'll see you next time.**

**SIKE! As long as I made you wait, there's no way I'd leave you there.**

**88888**

On the third day since Kyuubi changed his life, again, Naruto awoke to an influx of unwanted information. He could see every dot on the tile above his head, the birds outside his window sounded like they were chirping inside his head, he could smell the accumulated sweat on his body from the summer heat (and it wasn't pleasant), he could taste his morning breath to an extent that he wanted to throw up, and he could literally feel the current of the breeze coming in through the window. Deciding to deal with the two that were the most bothersome, Naruto ran for the bathroom.

The cacophony of smells that bombarded Naruto's nostrils as he exited his apartment, nearly made him sick. Then again, he did live in the poorer part of the village, and that was to be expected.

"Stupid demon, strutting around like he owns the place." A girl said. "He's not so hot." Her friend gave her a sly smile.

"I don't know, I hear he's gotten as strong as the Sannin, and he may be in line to become Hokage when Tsunade-sama retires." The first girl snorted in disbelief. "I also heard that he was running through the streets naked the other day, and that someone saw his thing." Rolling her eyes, the first girl said.

"So what," She gave him a glare that he could feel on the back of his head. "I bet he's tiny."

"That's just it, I heard that it's at least as long as one of those ninja knives, and thick as a wrist." When Naruto heard the gasp, he turned a pale face towards the pair. For the first time in his life, Naruto left a bowl of ramen unfinished, and it was only his first one. As he bolted from the ramen stand, he heard one of the girls question.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"I don't know, ninja are suppose to have good hearing."

**88888**

It was running across the rooftops of Konoha that Naruto had an epiphany. He'd been trying so hard to understand his wind element, and how it flowed. He felt that this was an essential part to mastering his element, and eventually adding it to the Rasengan. As he ran, he could again feel the current of the wind, and even the changes as he changed direction to the training grounds to meet his team. Suddenly, everything just clicked, and fell into place, and he understood the Wind Element on a level only seen in Suna. Picking up speed, Naruto couldn't wait to get started. When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, everyone was there but Kakashi. Creating a couple hundred clones, Naruto got to work without any prompting. The other three members of the team watched with amazement, as he manipulated his element with a proficiency that should have taken even Naruto another year to achieve.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Sai asked, curious.

"I'm not sure really," Naruto answered. "I was on my way here, when I started to notice something in the breeze, and I got an idea."

"Well, it looks like it worked." Yamato said. "Mind telling us how you figured this out so quickly?"

"Like I said, I was on my way here, when I felt something different in the wind."

"Different?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to her, and she suddenly looked away, and he thought he could see a faint red tinge to her cheeks. Not only that, but Sakura's scent had also changed. Now it held that same musk of arousal Tsunade did, just when she was about to jump him; although thankfully it was very faint. '_Great, now she starts to like me. I wonder what's changed._' Little did Naruto know, that Ino and Sakura had had a long discussion about him the previous night.

"Yeah, it was like I could feel not only the breeze, but the wind's current as well. When I changed direction, I noticed it even more, and things just started to fall into place. Things you and Kakashi-sensei were telling me suddenly made sense."

"You never cease to amaze, do you brat?" A voice said from behind him. Naruto turned to find both Kakashi and Tsunade standing there. Feeling a little cheeky, Naruto asked.

"So, what do we owe the honor of having the Hokage watch our training?" Sakura rolled her eyes, Kakashi eye smiled, Yamato hung his head in exasperation, and Sai just watched emotionlessly. Deciding to avoid a confrontation, Kakashi answered.

"Training is cancelled for the day. We have a special mission, from the Hokage herself." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He'd had special missions from the Hokage as punishment before, and they were usually along the D-rank line.

"Our mission for the day, is to move Naruto's things, into Tsunade-sama's home." Naruto went wide eyed, before yelling.

"WHAT!" Naruto asked, playing the petulant role that was expected of him, although he really didn't think it was a good idea; not with their secret.

"Naruto, you're like a son to me." Tsunade said. "It's not fair that you should have to live alone; especially when I've got more than enough space."

"I don't think..." Naruto started, but was cut off.

"You're moving in with me, and that's final." Tsunade said. "I've already updated your file, so there's no point in arguing."

"But..."

"No buts, you're moving in with me. Your place is run down, and liable to collapse any day now, and I refuse to risk your safety." She then leaned down and whispered. "Not only that, but I can't keep coming to see you at night, people will get suspicious. Now look frightened like I threatened you." He did so, and received a giggle from Sakura, and sounds of mirth from the others. Tsunade threatening Naruto was as common as his love of ramen, though they were curious what she said that had frightened him. Louder she added. "Oh, and I'm taking you shopping. It wouldn't do for our future Hokage to get taken out because his clothes are a giant bulls eye; not to mention eyesore." Naruto pouted.

"Now that was low." She gave him a light peck on the forehead, since that wasn't too uncommon for the two of them. It _was_, after all, well known that she treated Naruto as her own son sometimes. "Today's mission, is to help me move Naruto's stuff, and to help me take him shopping."

"Wait, whose running the village?" Naruto asked.

"Kage Bunshin is a wonderful jutsu, is it not?" Kakashi still didn't look convinced. "Don't worry, there are two of them there. If something comes up that requires me personally being there, then one will dispel to inform me. That shouldn't be a problem, since I don't have anything scheduled, and my paperwork is caught up."

**88888**

When they reached his apartment, Naruto's two younger teammates were shocked at how little he owned. There was a small couch in the living room, a television, a table and two chairs off to the side. In the window sat various pots with plants and flowers in them. The one room connected directly to the kitchen, so that there really wasn't a way to tell where one room ended and the other began. There were empty ramen cups lying about, which he apologized for. He never really had company, and he wasn't expecting any, so he hadn't cleaned up yet. Naruto's bedroom was the biggest shock. Where the other rooms had had their fair share of clutter, his bedroom was nearly spotless. There was a closet to the left, a bookshelf with several old scrolls; all were amazingly still in good shape. There was a drawer near his bedside that held a lamp, and an alarm clock that looked to have been put back together numerous times. His old, dilapidated futon was even well cared for. The thing that amazed everyone, except Tsunade, was that although nearly everything Naruto owned was well past its due replacement point, it was all well kept and perfectly functional. The group began the systematic stripping down of Naruto's apartment, while Kakashi went to procure some boxes, although it didn't look like they'd need many.

As Sakura moved about the small domicile, helping to box up Naruto's meager belongings, her opinion of her teammate drastically changed; even more so than when she'd learned of the Kyuubi. How someone could do so much with so little, amazed her beyond all reason. Something still bugged her though.

"Hey Naruto, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but shouldn't there be more." Naruto looked at her confused. "It's just, you've taken some pretty high paying missions since you got back, and I heard that you had taken a lot with Jiraiya too. I figured you were more well off than this." Naruto blushed, and scratched his head.

"Yeah, funny thing, I meant to ask someone about this sooner, but I guess it just slipped my mind." Naruto went into his closet, and pulled out a small box. "Could someone tell me what I'm supposed to do with these?" When Sakura, and Tsunade who was standing near her, looked into the box, they were frozen shocked at the contents. Inside the box were all the payment slips from Naruto's missions; some dating all the way back to the D-rank missions of their Genin days.

"Naruto, how come you haven't cashed these yet?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't know how, and no one I asked would tell me." He said. "After awhile, I just decided to live off the allowance that Oji-san had set up for me, since I'd always gotten by on it before."

"How come you didn't learn when you were with Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, most of the missions we took were cash paying jobs, so there was no need to." Almost as if it was an unsaid, unanimous agreement, the moving brigade paused to sort through Naruto's payment slips. Sakura's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she was looking through the D-ranks, and found the payment for their 'Capture Tora' mission. The more she found out about her teammate, the more she regretted the way she treated him. Making a decision, she decided to ask Naruto out once they were finished for the day. It was about time she got over Sasuke, and gave Naruto a chance. Besides, if Ino was right, it was likely in her best interests to do so before someone else got wise. She only hoped Hinata could forgive her.

**88888**

Once Naruto's things had been moved, it was time for a new wardrobe. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai all seemed to suddenly vanish into thin air, which caused Naruto to shake in fear. He'd heard stories from Shikamaru and Neji about the horrors of women shopping.

Interestingly enough, the trip started out pretty tame. Tsunade and Sakura helped him pick out a new wardrobe that consisted of darker clothing than his jumpsuit, and he was even allowed to pick most of his own clothing, with only minimal input from the two women. That however changed, when they were discovered by Ino; that's when the horror began. The blonde was like a windstorm tearing the place apart, and most of the things she was picking seemed a bit snug to him; and nearly all of it was uncomfortable. The only good thing that came of Ino's insistence on helping, was that he got a chance to talk to Kyuubi about controlling his new senses. He'd had to stick tissue in both his ears and nose to get things back to normal, and he'd still picked up too many extra scents and conversations. Luckily Tsunade had enough control of the situation to call it quits when he began looking like he was going to run for it. The day would have ended on a high note, but of course, Ino wasn't one to let sleeping dogs lie.

"So, does he need any new under-things?" Naruto paled, and gave a pleading look to the other two. Sakura proved to be of little help, as she blushed heavily. It was then that Naruto knew exactly what Ino's intentions were. He didn't know if Tsunade picked up on it; although he figured that she had, and just wanted to torture him.

"We might as well, since he's getting new everything else." What transpired was two hours of trying on several pairs of underwear that he'd never be able to fit into. So far he'd been able to hide in the dressing room, with only Tsunade seeing the massive bulge produced by the barely there clothing. He'd just struggled into a pair of leopard print undies (that he barley fit into, and that he knew would fall apart if he ever got wood in them) when Sakura and Ino appeared outside of the dressing room, and handed him a piece of string and told him to try it on. Fed up with the whole process, he stormed out to face the pair. This proved to be a big mistake, as he was currently wearing nothing but the leopard print...well, you may as well call them panties, for they were hardly bigger. Holding up the thong, Naruto growled out.

"Just what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Still completely unaware of his state of undress, he couldn't understand why the two girls were staring at him, with blushes, and stuttering like Hinata. In a surprising display of synchronization, both girls screamed.

"Oh my God, it's huge!" Before flying backwards with massive nosebleeds. Their loud exclamation served to not only remind Naruto of his lack of clothing, but also brought it to the attention of other shoppers. Four other women joined Sakura and Ino, and to Naruto's shocked disgust, a man in the back welcomed a blood loss unconsciousness. This was the scene that Tsunade returned to.

"How do you find yourself in these situations?" She asked in exasperation. Naruto shrugged, before asking.

"Are we done yet?" Tsunade held up four packs of boxer shorts, and told him to go get dressed. Naruto did so with a great amount of relief. When he returned, he gave her a virulent look.

"You knew what they were doing the entire time didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I'll have to thank them for the lovely show." Naruto frowned, then grew a devious smirk.

"I'm going to make you pay for that one." Tsunade just smiled, but inside she was anxious. Naruto's pranks were legendary, and the victims were remembered for months afterward. Little did she know, that Naruto had slipped the piece of string Ino gave him in with the other stuff.

**88888**

That night, Tsunade enjoyed torturing his heightened sense of touch. Kyuubi got a workout, using her chakra to keep Naruto going strong all night. The heightened sense of touch killed any stamina that he'd developed. By the time Tsunade was done with him, the great vixen barely had the energy to begin the next set of changes.

**88888**

Naruto awoke to an arm draped across his chest, a silky smooth, toned thigh draped across his waist, a head of blonde hair on his shoulder, warm breath ghosting across his left pectoral, two warm balloons smushed against his chest, the owner of said balloons snuggled into his side...and a massive headache the size of the Hokage Monument. Now being on the same team as Sakura for years, Naruto was no stranger to cranial discomfort, but this was beyond comprehension. As such, the only intelligent thing he could come up with was.

"Oh fuck!"

Naruto's grunt woke the woman beside him. It took her a moment to assess her surroundings, and a slightly longer one to remember why she was here and not in her own room. '_Ah, that's right, we christened his room, and broke his bed in._' With her hand on the right side, Tsunade leaned up, and sensuously kissed the left side of his neck, before attempting to slide on top of her fiance. I say attempted, because she quickly found herself deposited back onto the bed, and Naruto slid out the bed, and dizzily to his feet.

"Not right now, I have a headache." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that, and asked playfully.

"Four days, and you're already cheating on me?" Naruto tried to give her a glare, but his head gave a painful throb.

"Head...pain...night night." Naruto grunted out before his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the bed. She quickly rolled him onto his side, and saw blood dripping from his nose.

Almost as if a switch had been flipped, Tsunade went from concerned fiance, to Head Medic. Quickly grabbing the discarded robe from the night before, she donned it, and ran to Shizune's room. Knocking twice, she burst in, and screamed.

"Shizune, up!" The black haired woman shot up into a sitting position, looking around sleepily.

"Huh, wha?" Not wasting any time, she said.

"Please tell me you slept in something decent last night." The woman climbed out of her bed with a pair of modest pajama pants, and a tee shirt that showed just a little belly. Sighing in relief, she started barking out orders. "I need you to get to the hospital ASAP, and get an emergency room ready." Hopping on one foot to put some footwear on, Shizune asked.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade quickly said.

"I don't know yet. Naruto was complaining about a headache this morning, and then he just collapsed. He was bleeding from the nose last I checked, so I have him propped up in bed. Get Emergency Room 8 ready for a patient, and I'll be along after I get something on." Glaring, Shizune tore into her mentor.

"Tsunade-sama, what have I told you about sleeping nude; especially since Naruto-kun is staying with us now?" Turning angry brown eyes to her assistant, Tsunade growled.

"You can bitch to me about sleeping naked later, get going!" Wasting no more time, Shizune Shunshined out. Tsunade ran to her room, and donned a pair of pajamas, her robe, and some shinobi sandals, and went back to Naruto's room. She got a warm cloth, and wiped the blood from his nose (which had thankfully stopped bleeding), and making a quick decision, clean the dried sex fluids from his crotch as well. She slipped a pair of boxers on him, wrapped him in one of the sheets that escaped the previous night's escapades, and disappeared with him in her arms. When she reached the hospital, Shizune was already there with a gurney waiting for them. She set him down, and they rushed him back. One of the top Medics stopped her at the door, and said.

"Let us handle this, ma'am." Tsunade looked ready to punch him through the wall, but her quickly added. "Nothing against you Hokage-sama, but I can feel that you're distraught, and your closeness to the patient might cause some problems. You can come in, but please let us handle things, until you at least calm down." He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, no one in that room sees him as the demon. We made sure that all of the staff working on him would do their very best to help him." Calming down some, Tsunade sat on the bench to regain her senses. The man was right. Even if she had been in control of the situation back at the house, by the time she'd made it to the hospital, she was shaking.

About five minutes later, the doctor came out of the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." He answered. Grabbing him by the shirt, she screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE!" Quickly, so as to save his skin, he amended his earlier statement.

"What I meant to say, was that there is nothing physically wrong with him." Tsunade dropped him in confusion. "We ran every brain test we could think of, even several that had only a minimal connection to brain activity. He checked out fine in all of them. The only thing we could find, was an increase in brain activity; almost as if he'd learned a great deal of information in a short amount of time." Just as she was about to speak, Shizune burst through the Intensive Care doors, tripped, and burst into smoke. A black bag hit the floor, and slid over, stopping at Tsunade's feet.

"She sent a Bunshin to get my med-bag; way to think ahead Shizune." Turning back to the doctor, she said. "I think I've got my head on straight enough to take a look at him." Nodding, the medic escorted her back to Naruto's room. Amazingly, she found the same thing the doctor found, and figured it must have something to do with that slut of a fox.

When Naruto finally woke up four hours later, he described his headache as having Tsunade, Sakura, Lee, and Gai bashing his head in, after releasing one thousand clones, after five hours of straight training. He was immediately ordered to take the day off, much to his disappointment. All day, Naruto could be found pouting inside his hospital room. His only reprieve, was a visit from Tsunade, and a rousing game of 'Naughty Nurse and Sick Patient'.

**88888**

Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument, several different things running through his mind. The most prominent, being the conversation he and Tsunade had had with Kyuubi. It had started with him waking to another searing headache, and Tsunade mentioning her theory on the cause. A second later, both Naruto and Tsunade had been pulled into the mindscape to have Naruto's headaches explained.

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

"_Okay you big furball, what the hell is wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade asked without any preamble._

"_What, no hello, how are you Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto, who even in his mindscape had a throbbing brain pain (though thankfully not as painful as outside), just narrowed his eyes. "Well, since you're so impatient, I guess I'll just tell you." Taking a breath, and giving them a foxy grin, she said. "I'm making the kit smarter."_

"_Just what the hell is that supposed to mean." Tsunade growled._

"_I'm giving him all of my knowledge, but since I'm so strapped for time, I have to do it kinda fast. I'm basically downloading one hundred years worth of my knowledge into his brain a night. That's why his head hurts. His brain is trying to sort and catalogue all of that sudden info, kind of like when you used Kage Bunshin to train."_

"_Why so much at once?" Naruto asked with a groan. "Couldn't you have cut it down a little?"_

"_Trust me, I would if that were possible, but there's no time." Kyuubi explained. "I have less than ten days left before I'm absorbed by the seal, and this is as much as you can handle at once without me putting you into a coma to do the job, or making you brain dead." Kyuubi placed her hands petulantly on her hips, and pouted. It still amazed them how much like a teenager she acted in her human form. "Give me some credit. Downloading one hundred years of information into his head at night is no easy feat, especially when you run the risk of overloading ones brain."_

"_Why can't you do some during the day to alleviate the pain?" Tsunade asked. "I understand that time is short, but why not spread it out more, for Naruto's sake._

"_I can't, because that's when I'm creating your bloodlines. I don't have the patience to do both the info, and the bloodlines at the same time." She then gave them both an accusing glare. "I can only do it while he's asleep, so it would help if he actually did that, instead of spending half the night screwing you. Then maybe I wouldn't have to rush, I'd have more time to work and ease the info in, and it wouldn't hurt as bad in the morning." When all she got was a glare from the older blonde, she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Oh fine, how about I make it up to you?" Kyuubi asked._

"_How?" Tsunade asked._

"_I can give you access to the fox summoning contract." A massive scroll appeared next to Naruto. "I stole it from the Boss Fox, Akitsune, back during my young brattish years. I had far more power than I had wisdom, so I got full of myself. I was trying to make myself the Boss Fox, but I never could figure out how. I know now that the title has to be passed from one Boss to the next, but I didn't then. I meant to return it when I finally grew up, but my pride wouldn't let me admit I was wrong." Almost as an after thought, she added. "Oh, by the way, you might want to read that before trying to use it."_

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close)_

Naruto came out of his flashback, and took another look at the sun. Noon, it was time to meet Tsunade. He rolled up the contract sitting open next to him, and stood up. After a quick stretching of his limbs, the blond vanished.

**88888**

In a clearing, in the middle of Training Ground 16, one would normally find one of the Leaf's many shinobi honing their skills. Today however, the area was occupied by a demon vessel, the Hokage, and Gamabunta and Katsuya; the Boss summons of both the Toads and Slugs respectively.

"What are we doing here?" Gamabunta said angrily. "I told Jiraiya that I ain't no packhorse, and you ain't no different. Only call me when you have an enemy with a summon."

"Sorry to disturb you Boss Toad, but I do need your help." Naruto said. "I got a new summon contract to help you guys out, so I won't have to disturb you so much." Gamabunta gave him an interested look. "The thing is, it says that you have to summon the Boss and get his approval to use them, and I don't know whether he's going to be hostile. No one has ever heard of the Fox Contract, so we don't know what to expect." Gamabunta gave a shocked look, before smirking. This boy was a special one alright.

"Well then let's get on with this, I don't have all day." Naruto nodded.

Biting his thumb, and making the signs, Naruto slammed his hand into the ground, using a massive amount of chakra. When the smoke cleared, there stood a massive seven tailed fox. It was an elderly, yet still brawny fox, with silvery gray fur, and piercing golden eyes.

"Who summoned me?" A voice that sounded eerily like the Sandaime growled.

"That, old man, would be the whelp sitting on top of my head." Gamabunta answered. The fox turned to the toad boss, and gave what amounted to a smirk.

"It's been a long time brat, I see you've finally grown up." Gamabunta nodded. He then turned to the giant slug. "You as well, Katsuya." If giant slugs could blush, that would have been her current predicament. "As for you," The fox leaned in to Naruto, and gave a sniff, before his eyes narrowed. "Just how did you come across the Fox Summoning Contract?"

"Ano, Kyuubi-chan gave it to me." Naruto said hesitantly. The fox sniffed in disdain.

"I remember that cocky little, six tailed brat; where is she?" Naruto almost laughed at the many grumblings of the vixen inside him.

"She attacked the village almost twenty years ago, and now she's sealed inside of me." The fox gave another smirk.

"Hn, always knew she'd get herself into trouble; serves that arrogant little upstart right," The fox said. "That also explains why you carry her scent." The fox gave him a curious look. "You're the first human to summon our kind in nearly three centuries." The massive fox studied Naruto for a few moments longer, before nodding. '_Hmm, this boy summoned both myself, and Gamabunta. It takes an incredible amount of power to summon a boss, especially myself, and he pulled off two. This kid is special, and deems watching._' "You are acceptable. We will aid you, and your clan." He then turned to the other bosses. "Gamabunta, Katsuya." The two summons bowed.

"Sir," Gamabunta said with respect.

"Akitsune-san." Katsuya replied. There was a massive puff of smoke, and the giant fox was gone. Once he'd gone, Gamabunta addressed Naruto.

"You dodged a big bullet there, brat." When Naruto tried to question what he meant, all he got was a smirk, before the Boss Toad disappeared with a massive puff of smoke.

"Milady." Katsuya said to Tsunade, before she too disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Never a dull moment with you, is it Naruto?" Naruto gave Tsunade a wide smile.

"Of course not," He replied, grabbing her, and backing her into a tree. "But that's what you love about me." Tsunade spent the rest of her lunch pinned between Naruto, and that tree.

**88888**

Nearly a week after her mating with Naruto, Tsunade began to notice some things. It went from subtle changes in her appearance, to the development of certain personality traits, and finally to things that were just too bizarre to explain. The first things she noticed, were mostly physical changes. Her pupils had become slitted, and her eyes themselves had developed fox-like angulations. She also noticed that her hair had taken on a fur like quality, similar to what Naruto's had been before the change.

Personality wise, she realized she was much calmer, and able to handle normal temper flaring jobs without her temper. That could also be contributed to her getting laid, but she wasn't totally sure. She did know that the need to drink had suddenly lessened a substantial degree, and gambling had lost its luster. She also noticed that she'd been having thoughts towards women that she knows she didn't have before; especially towards her assistant. On top of that, she was as horny as a tomcat, and she was female.

The bizarre changes were just that: bizarre. Her normal five senses had enhanced to a degree, that she woke up one morning feeling so woozy, she passed right back out. They were even heightened past what she was used to with chakra enhancement. On top of the normal five, she felt another sense, or rather feeling in the back of her mind. It was like a danger sense, and she could feel that something was approaching on the edge of it. She also had a new, unnatural craving for ramen of all things. Although that could be directly linked to her fixation on a certain egg roll, whose special filling tasted like the cherished noodles. She could admit that the stuff was decent before, and even that Ichiraku's was delicious, but this new craving was not normal. The most bizarre change, however, was her sudden plant affinity. On one of her forays into the woods to watch Naruto train, she felt suddenly at home in the nature. It seemed that certain plants, and even some of the trees, were bowing to her. It reminded her of what her grandfather said he always felt out there. Even now the plants in her office were leaning towards her; almost as if in reverence.

Tsunade was broken from her musings, when her office door opened. Looking up she saw Shizune, and realized that the only three people who ever entered her office without knocking were Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizune.

"Hello Shizune." She greeted, causing the woman to stiffen, then relax.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama, I wanted to talk to you." Tsunade looked at her first apprentice in confusion. She hadn't seen the girl act like this since she first met her.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" The woman blushed, and Tsunade started to pay rapt attention. She had only seen Shizune blush twice before. During the dreaded 'Talk', and when the girl had walked in on her with Dan halfway down her throat.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed some things lately." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I noticed that you've been exceptionally giddy the past few days, and that your productivity level has been higher than it's been in years."

"So?" The Hokage said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, the only other time that I can remember you being like this, was with my uncle." Shizune blushed. "I remember when the new hospital wing was added, you two..." She blushed again. "It's just, I haven't seen you act this way in a while, and I missed it. Please, tell me whose responsible. I would like to thank them; properly if you don't mind sharing once or twice." Tsunade's only reaction was to raise her brow. Shizune took that as a bad sign, and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to presume... I mean..."

"Shizune, shut up!" Tsunade said in a raised voice. The black haired medic shook, fearfully. "Shizune, do you trust me?" The woman nodded. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Shizune's eyes widened, but again she nodded. "Then there are some things you need to know first."

**Omake**

When Naruto entered the bedroom he shared with Tsunade, he was shocked to find Shizune sitting on their bed. Even in the darkness, or extreme lack of light due to the couple candles, he could tell that she was wearing a very thin kimono, and little else if the two points in front were an indication. He'd better handle this before Tsunade found out.

"Ano, don't get me wrong neechan, I think you're pretty and all, but I don't think this is right." Shizune blushed. "I mean, I love Tsunade, but if she knew you were here, she'd mangle us both." The girl on the bed began to stutter out an explanation, but all she got out were unintelligible sounds. Naruto felt a presence behind him, and two globes press into his back. "Kuso, uhh, Tsunade-chan, this isn't what it looks like." Tsunade nipped the back of his neck with her sharp canines, pulling a purr from him.

"Relax Naruto, I know why she's here." The woman soothed, rubbing his chest. "I brought her here with me tonight. You see, taking care of me has put a damper on Shizune's love life, and I'm afraid the poor girl's still a virgin. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind alleviating her of that little problem."

"But...why me?" Naruto asked. If this was what they wanted, and Tsunade was okay with it, he'd do whatever his lover wanted; he just wanted to know why.

"I wanted her first time to be special, and with someone she cared for, and who cared for her. Someone who would be gentle, and make it as good for her as possible." Her hands began to creep lower, lowering his ability to resist, or even think straight for that matter. As cupped him, and began rubbing him to an erection, she added. "Plus you're the only one I'd trust with my apprentice; that girl is like a daughter to me."

Over on the bed, Shizune smiled and blushed at what Tsunade was saying about her. She almost gasped at the daughter comment. Following her mentor's hands, didn't want to believe the tent she saw forming in Naruto's pajamas. When her mentor snatched them away, and revealed it in all its glory, she did the only sensible thing to do in that situation for a young woman: she fainted.

About two seconds after Tsunade snatched his sleep pants off of him (he noticed that he'd lost more clothing being with Tsunade in six days, than he had in thirteen years with the faulty washing machine in his apartment building), they heard a thud against the wall. Less than a second after than, Tsunade and Naruto's senses picked up the smell of blood.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." The older blonde said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto sat with a mildly dull interest, watching the two sparring Kunoichi. Their group was so split up on missions, that team training was a bust for most of them.; hence Sakura's, at the time, brilliant idea to train together. Currently, Ino and Tenten were going at it, with Sakura and Hinata up next. He and Lee would round up the group spars. Neji and Lee had reached a point where their rivalry was now evenly matched, the memory of the day Lee finally beat his rival, and the look on Neji's face was one he treasured dearly. This, however, had the undesirable effect of Lee targeting his Flames of Youth on Naruto. As Naruto sat, he thought about how he had come about his current position.

The morning had started with his usual headache, Tsunade's morning bitch fit, and then after breakfast, Tsunade draining him of, what felt like, half his bodily fluids. He'd only just recovered, and righted himself, when Sakura appeared in his window shouting for him to hurry up. They'd made good time to the training grounds, only to find Kakashi already there, with a message telling them that he, Sai, and Yamato were headed out on a mission that required Anbu trained ninja. Now while Sakura had surpassed Sai and Yamato, and Naruto had surpassed them all in some areas, there were still things that only Anbu were privy to. The two had decided to go see if they could find a mission of their own. At the Hokage tower, they'd found Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Lee in the same predicament as they were. It was at that time that Sakura had made her brilliant idea known.

A blast of dirt smacking him in the face, alerted him to the fact, that during his musings, Ino had gotten the better of Tenten. Sakura had been teaching Ino some of the things she'd learned from Tsunade. Although she could utilize the strength, it was no where near the lever that his girl and Sakura could use it. She did pack a Gai powered punch though.

Hinata and Sakura were now going at it full tilt. Everyone knew that being trained by Tsunade had turned Sakura into a pink haired clone with smaller breasts, but Hinata's transformation after being trained by the Slug Princess was nothing short of astounding. Shortly after Sakura's training was done (about a year after his return, although she would still train with Tsunade from time to time when Tsunade discovered a new medical technique), Hinata had taken up training with her. She went from a potentially great Kunoichi, into a deadly one. Her speed rivaled her cousin's, she could hit you softly with a Gentle fist, or with Tsunade like strength if you made her mad enough, and she was only the second Hyuuga to make Jounin before turning twenty. Medically, she was as good as Sakura, who was only surpassed by Tsunade herself in the village, though Shizune was close, and still had her juniors in experience. She had also had a distinct change in personality. While she was still the kind, sweet girl that he always knew, she had developed a mindset that reminded him of Haku. When in a fight, she turned serious, and when Hinata got serious, look out; Naruto had been the first victim of that philosophy. He'd tried to go easy on her, and when she figured it out, she'd gone ape-shit on him. She hadn't beaten him, but she had made him work for it. Despite being so far ahead of his friends skill-wise, they still had him in the experience department, having had two more years of active duty than he had (he and Jiraiya had only started taking missions during their last five months together); and there really was no substitute for that. With a lazy hand seal, he Shunshined over to where the other spectators were giving him teasing grins.

"You know, if you paid more attention to your surroundings, instead of daydreaming about Sakura, you could avoid things like that." Tenten teased. Naruto gave her a pout, before deciding to tease her back.

"I wasn't thinking of Sakura," Naruto started with a smirk. "I was wondering what you'd look like in my sexy jutsu; and me likes a lot." Both statements were true to an extent. He had fantasized about nearly every girl he knew in his Oiroke form, and he especially liked Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata, and Ino's. None of them compared to Tsunade, but that was moot. Plus there was the fact that she had actually dressed that way one night, and it was the single greatest thing he'd ever witnessed.

Tenten blushed at the statement, but quickly jumped back in. What followed, was a back and forth innuendo marathon that had Lee twitching with glazed over eyes. The Un-youth assaulting his ears was almost too much to bear. When Tenten made a comment about spanking Naruto with her hair, Lee broke out into tears, exorcising the Un-youthfulness, in the name of Gai-Sensei. As the green clad boy went about his rant, Naruto leaned over, and whispered into Tenten's ear.

"If you try to spank me, then I'm gonna have to summon some Kage Bunshin to help..._tame_ you." The gasp, and flaming red of Tenten's cheeks caught Ino's attention like a giant beacon. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, they were joined by Sakura and Hinata, both looking bruised, but happy. Sakura took one look at Tenten's face, and smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what was that for?" He asked.

"Only something perverted could get a blush like that out of her; and only you and Anko are capable of keeping up with her innuendo." Turning to the brunette, Sakura asked. "So what did he say?" Before anything could be said, they were rejoined by Lee.

"Yosh, I have successfully cleansed the area of the Un-youthfulness that Naruto-kun and Tenten-chan have desecrated this sacred ground with." Only Lee and Gai would consider training grounds sacred land. "I am ready for our match." Lee called exuberantly. Rolling his eyes, Naruto went out to meet the Youthful Ninja.

What followed was a head bashing clinic, as Naruto and Lee beat each other senseless. Regulating himself to a Taijutsu only fight with Lee was quite as much fun as it was painful. It also gave him a chance to practice his new Taijutsu. In the end, it took the combined medical efforts of Hinata, Ino, and Sakura to set the two to rights. Kyuubi refused to heal him, citing prior engagements, much to the consternation of the three girls. Ino was less than gentle while she patched up Naruto's injuries, while Hinata and Sakura worked on Lee. Between listening to Ino bitch about the Kyuubi shirking it's duties, and grumbling at Ino's rough treatment, he was tempted to just let the injuries heal on their own. The blond thought he saw Sakura casting funny looks at him, as well, but shook his head; there was no way that Sakura was looking at him that way now. Lee had hit him pretty good a couple times, maybe he was just seeing things. Maybe a nice shower would help clear his head.

888

The Hokage Tower is a serene building; normally quiet, with the only exceptions being the shinobi frequenting the office. Whether it be waiting calmly for a meeting with the Hokage, or checking the mission boards, little excess sound is heard within the walls; at least until...

"Heya Baachan!" Tsunade spared him a glance, before going back to her work.

"Sorry love, I'm busy." Signing another document, Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh.

"Why don't you use Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked. "It would make things go faster."

"As much as I would like to, these are too important." When he didn't leave, she asked. "Alright, what do you want, and make it quick."

"I'm bored." He answered bluntly. "I wanted a mission, but I don't have the rank for anything above a C-class." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"There are a few B-rank missions on the board." Tsunade said. "Shizune gave me an inventory after she was done posting them."

"Those are solo B-ranks, hime." Naruto said with a frown. "Chuunin are restricted to B-rank team missions." Tsunade looked up, and paused for a moment. After thinking about it, she groaned.

"I'm going to regret this when the paperwork comes through..." She smiled at her husband to be. "The Jounin Trials are coming around in a few weeks. If you find a Jounin to recommend and sponsor you, then you can take the trials."

"So how bout it, you want to be my sponsor?" Naruto gave her a lecherous wink. "I can make it worth your while." Tsunade rolled her eyes at that.

"The Hokage cannot sponsor shinobi for these trials." Naruto groaned. "You have to find someone that's Jounin rank, and seen you in action. I'm sure there are plenty of people who'd do it for you." Naruto got a sneaky smile on his face.

"I know just the person." Before she could stop him, Naruto was out the window.

888

It took him three hours of searching all the bathhouses, and peeping spots to realize that the old letch wasn't in the village.

"Hmm, I guess I have to go with my backup." Naruto said, and ran off to find Kakashi. Pausing in his search, he thought of where Kakashi might be. He became frustrated when he remembered that Kakashi was on an Anbu mission. As he passed the bookstore, he ran into Kakashi who had his nose in a certain orange book.

"How are you here when you're supposed to be on a mission?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Kage Bunshin, I couldn't risk missing the new book not being here when I got back." Naruto glowered at his sensei. '_That's right, the new Icha Icha came out today._'

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I need your help with something."

"What is it Naruto, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

"I need you to sponsor me for the Jounin Trials." Kakashi sighed, and looked up from his book.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just don't think you're ready for Jounin promotion yet."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you know I'm good enough." Kakashi eye smiled.

"It's not a question of whether or not you have the skill to be a Jounin." He said. "To be honest, you're actually beyond that now. What you still lack, is the experience. Wait another year, and I'll be happy to sponsor you." Kakashi gave him a wave, and walked away, smut book in hand. Something told him that the lazy bum just didn't want to take away any time from reading the new Icha Icha: Flashing Lust. Slightly peeved, he formed the rat seal, and used the only Genjutsu he was capable of using.

"Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu!" As he disappeared in a swirl of flames (Kyuubi had a thing about uniqueness), he heard the Jounin scream in horror, and saw him drop his favorite orange book. Just wait till the real Kakashi dispelled that clone.

888

Naruto sat on the stump he'd been tied to all those years ago, thinking about his predicament. Deciding to hold off on a sponsor for now, Naruto began running through a list of people to take the trials with him. '_Hmm, I can ask Shikamaru, but that lazy bum will probably say it's too troublesome. Shino, Hinata, and Neji are Jounin already, Tenten isn't going to bother with becoming a Jounin, Kiba's trying to join the Hunter-nin, Ino is out of the question, Chouji just took them without passing, and has to wait a year, and Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon have all vowed to take their first one together. I could ask Sai, but then I'd have to listen to him talk about my penis the entire time. I guess that just leaves Sakura and Lee. _Making up his mind, he headed for the residential district.

"Hey Naruto, I was just coming to find you." The pink haired medic said. She'd opened the door, just as he was about to knock.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Why would she be looking for him; she looked like she was about to go on a date. Shaking his head of the thought, he asked. "Hey Sakura, you wanna go get something to eat with me, I need to ask you something?" Blushing a bit, she replied.

"Sure Naruto, just can we go somewhere besides Ichiraku?" Naruto pouted, but nodded. Sakura led him to a quaint little spot in the restaurant district, near the Akimichi place; whose grand opening was in just a few days time. As they sat waiting for their food, Sakura gave Naruto her prettiest smile.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sakura asked, trying to sound nonchalant, while at the same time, leaning forward in what she hoped was a provocative position.

"See, I'm putting together a squad for the Jounin Trials, and I was wondering if you wanted in?" Sakura deflated, frowning inwardly, while her Inner Self screamed, and pulled at her hair. That was not the question she was expecting, nor hoping for. _**'Damn it, he is so clueless sometimes!'**_ Partly because she was disappointed, but mostly because it was true, she answered.

"No offense Naruto, but I don't think I'm ready for the Jounin Trials. This is much different than Chuunin exams, you shouldn't take this lightly."

"Come on Sakura, you're as ready as anyone." He pleaded.

"No Naruto." She said firmly. "After that disastrous thing with Ino, I'm not rushing into anything else without being completely ready." Naruto couldn't help the snort that came from that. Upon her and Ino's eighteenth birthdays, they decided to strike out on their own. They'd even gotten an apartment together, to bask in their independence. Unfortunately, even as best friends, their natures prevented them from living together. Sakura ended up moving back home within four months, and Ino, two later when the expenses of living on her own caught up with her. She just wasn't used to having to budget her salary for what she needed, as well as what she wanted.

"Please Sakura-chan, I really need you." Sakura blushed again at the unintended innuendo, that the blond probably didn't even know he was using. "You and Lee are the only ones I can count on for this."

"Pfft, I bet we weren't even your first choices." Naruto blushed bashfully. "We weren't, now my answer really is no." Sakura got up, and started to leave the restaurant, which shocked the waiter who had just arrived with their food. "I'll take that to go."

"Would it help if I said that you look really nice?" Sakura stalled. Yes it did help, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Letting out a loud huff, she waited with her back turned, and promptly walked away. Hanging his head, Naruto tucked into his food.

888

"Now where is that little gaki?" Tsunade growled. She'd been looking for him for an hour. She'd talked to Gai, and gotten Lee as part of the team for him. "Why is it that you can never find him when you're looking for him, but he shows up when you don't want him to?" Tsunade let out a chuckle. '_I guess that's why the Akatsuki is still trying to get him._' Tsunade left the training grounds, and headed back towards the Clan District, she had a meeting in fifteen minutes with the Hyuuga. Had she stayed just five minutes longer, she would have seen, and heard, her former apprentice storming into the training grounds, grumbling about clueless blondes that couldn't take a hint. She would have also witnessed said girl taking her frustration out on the surrounding vegetation...in a miniskirt no less. There was one person, however, who did see and hear the young woman. The Hyuuga heiress suddenly realized, that she was no longer the only one seeking Naruto's affection. It was time to either make her move, or let him go.

888

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office later that afternoon, bored out of his mind. He'd been training with the Hiraishin all day, and once he'd finished the first stage, he stopped. One look at the next part, and he knew that there was no way that he be able to start on that without major help. With nothing left to do, Naruto decided to indulge one of Tsunade's favorite pass times. Naruto scooted the chair up to the desk, and laid down for a nap.

Nearly an hour later, Naruto felt someone enter the room, heard a thud, then felt the person leave promptly. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a massive stack of paperwork, most related to the Jounin Trials. When he saw it, Naruto had jumped in fear. All of a sudden, he understood why all of the previous Hokages had feared this part of the job. With nothing better to do, Naruto started going over the paperwork, and found a good surprise. It was the paperwork for Lee to take the test as part of his team. '_Looks like Tsu-chan took care of that one for me. Now all I need to do is convince Sakura, and find a sponsor._' Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto quickly went through the stack, only skipping the clan issues, do to a severe lack of knowledge on the subject. Seeing that he was creating a new one, and that it was something a Hokage should know about anyway, Naruto made a mental note to learn about the workings of a clan.

It was getting dark by the time Naruto finished with his fiancé's work. Leaning back in the chair, he propped his feet on the table. Just as he was getting comfortable, Tsunade stormed in, a look of barely restrained fury on her face.

"I swear, I'm going to go Itachi on those damn Hyuuga." She growled. Looking up at her desk, she saw the blond sitting there watching her. "And just where the hell have you been all day?"

"Training, trying to find a sponsor and a team, and then here doing your work." Tsunade looked at the two piles of work. Taking a look at the in pile, she noticed that it was all clan crap. '_Great, just what I needed after dealing with arrogant Hyuuga for hours._'

"I'm definitely going to have to teach you about how clans work." Naruto gave her a smile, and beaconed her to him.

"You just don't like being bothered with them." Naruto said, grinning. She returned it with an evil smile of her own.

"Just wait till you become Hokage." She then got a thought. "You know, we're supposed to be keeping our relationship a secret for now; people are going to get suspicious if you spend all your time here."

"It's not my fault that I happen to have a special attachment to this office." Naruto said. "Two of my favorite people were stuck in here all day, and I have fond memories." He then gave a foxy smirk. "Besides, if anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I'm learning about my future job." Tsunade sighed.

"I guess I better get this done." Naruto pulled his busty lover into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Peering over her shoulder as she worked. She explained things to him as they went, and when she got to the last file half an hour later, he'd picked up quite a bit of information regarding clans, and how they're run. Tsunade let out a demonic growl, that had both Naruto and his inhabitant snickering. Kissing her on the neck, Naruto asked.

"What's wrong?" She held up the thick file in front of her, and Naruto could clearly make out the Hyuuga Clan Mark.

"I really don't feel like dealing with this." She said frustrated. "They're the only people in this village that can _sound_ arrogant even in _writing_." Taking the folder from her hand, Naruto tossed it back on the desk.

"How 'bout we deal with the Sua Clan tomorrow?" Naruto asked, nuzzling her neck. "You deserve a break."

"Sua?" She asked in confusion. "What clan is that?" While she knew he was referring to the Hyuuga, she couldn't figure out what Sua meant.

"Yeah, Stick Up the Ass." Naruto answered. "Seems fitting, right?" Tsunade giggled. "Thanks by the way for getting Lee for me. Now all I have to do is convince Sakura, and find a sponsor." Turning so that she was sitting sideways, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Ask Shizune, she can be convinced, if she doesn't agree to do it anyway." Naruto gave her an asking look. Tsunade grabbed his crotch, and said. "Convinced." Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Do you really find the idea of me banging your assistant a turn on." Tsunade kissed him again.

"So long as it's not 'behind my back' kind of stuff, yeah." This confused Naruto.

"Behind your back?"

"What I mean, is sneaking around, trying to keep me from knowing that you two are getting it on." She explained. "Be honest with me, and you can fuck her all you like. Hell, nine times out of ten, I'll probably be joining you, unless I have some job related engagements that can't be put on hold."

"You know, I fall more in love with you, the more I find out about you." She gave him a pinch on his arm, before laying her head on his shoulder. She hadn't felt this carefree, and childish in years.

"Mmm, Naruto, you make me feel just like a girl again." Tsunade said, snuggling into Naruto further. "I remember one time, Dan and I..." Tsunade found herself abruptly cut off, when Naruto's finger pressed against her lip.

"Tsunade-chan, there's something that we need to talk about." Naruto said, seriously. They both had known that their relationship wasn't going to be sunshine and daisies all the time, but she wasn't expecting something this soon. "I know you don't mean anything by it, and you probably don't even realize you're doing it, but could you please stop comparing me to Dan. The way you keep bringing him up, it makes me feel sometimes, that you'd rather have him here, instead of me." Tsunade started at that. She hadn't realized it, but she had been mentioning her former lover a lot.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't realize. It's just, I've never been that close with anyone else, and many of the things that we've done were things Dan and I had joked about trying. I figured if I told you, you wouldn't think less of me for certain...suggestions." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Having been forced to read Ero-Sennin's novels, I don't think I could think any less of you than I do of him sometimes. As far as your suggestions, I honestly don't care where they came from. I love you, and your kinky side, so the origin means little to me. If you want to try something, then fine, you don't have to explain anything to me." Tsunade smiled. "Just like you told me, be honest. I don't mind trying new things, as long as nothing's going into my rear end." The blonde gave Naruto a lustful grin.

"Okay, I know you don't want to hear this, but I promise it's the last time." Naruto nodded. "When Dan and I were together, we'd talk about all kinds of stuff we'd do when he became Hokage. We had a whole list of things to do to christen his new office. There was one thing on that list, that I really wanted to try." Naruto nodded. Pointing to her Hokage robes, the hat, and her chair, she said. "Put them on, and have a seat."

Naruto sat in the chair, and was swiftly divested of his pants. Tsunade smiled, and gave him a saucy wink from her knees. She quickly removed her jacket, and top, much to Naruto's confusion. Without another word, Tsunade used her incredible bust to show him just how much she loved him.

"We have got to do this again when I become Hokage." Naruto said, slumped bonelessly in the Hokage's chair.

"Don't worry, we will, and a whole lot of other things." Tsunade said. Giving a fake salute to the heavens, Naruto said.

"Dan, I shall fulfill your quest, and properly Christen this office." Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

"That's nice, now let's go home. I want you to put me into a blissful slumber."

888888

By the fifth day of waking with a headache, Naruto had gotten to the point that he could ignore it enough to think on a basic level. Slowly opening his eyes to greet the blaring sun, Naruto felt a small sting to his eyes that hadn't happened since he'd gotten control of his new senses. Before he had a chance to ponder the occurrence, albeit poorly given his condition, the stinging sensation was gone. Deciding to toss it to the back of his mind, he began taking in the rest of his surroundings. It was at this time he noticed the warm body laying nearly on top of his. Tsunade was draped across him, with nearly three quarters of her body lying on his. Her hair was undone, and covering her face. She was sleeping happily, with a satisfied look on her face, a bit of drool escaping her mouth. This would have been all well and good, but she was using his chest as a pillow, and that meant she was drooling on him. Not only that, but he noticed he was still lodged partially inside of her wet folds. Naruto couldn't help his perverted giggle, as the nights events came back to him. Naruto shook Tsunade to wake her, but got a groan in reply, and her snuggling even tighter. Raising his hand, Naruto swats her on the bottom. This action only causes her to moan, and grind her pelvis into his. Grabbing her plush bottom, Naruto slowly extracted himself from his lover.

"Hey, why'd you take it out? I was comfortable." Tsunade groaned, as she was awaken in a most depressing manner. Extending her senses, she stiffened. "Jiraiya, I'm going to kill you if you don't get out." Tsunade said, without opening her eyes. Much to Naruto's surprise, there was a shimmer as the old letch's peeping jutsu fell. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to tell you that you were right." He said surprisingly seriously, given the view he had. "The Akatsuki has all but Naruto and the five tails. Thing is, it's disappeared, and no one knows where it is. I think they're going to start concentrating on Naruto soon."

"You know what to do." He nodded. "Stay safe, you here me. You may be a perverted pain in the ass, but you're one of the few people that I have left."

"I'll try, luckily I have a few safe leads." He then paused before leaving. "By the way, how did you know I was there?" He queried.

"I could feel your eyes on me, and it felt like I was being unwantingly fondled on my rear end." Jiraiya snickered, before his Clone poofed away. "As for you, put that thing back in, and give me something worth waking up for." Rolling on top of his soon-to-be wife, Naruto purred.

"Gladly." After which, he shoved his entire length inside Tsunade. Their noise was enough to wake up the village, though luckily Shizune put up a privacy jutsu the night before. Unfortunately, the bed knocking against her wall kind of negated that.

Breakfast that morning was an awkward affair for the young medic; having heard her mentor screaming things that one wouldn't expect from a Hokage- unless of course they knew Tsunade. The constant blush on Shizune's face was a point of focus for the teasing blondes. One comment, however, nearly rendered the lone dark-haired house member brain-dead.

"Don't worry Shizune, you'll get another shot at him." Tsunade teased. "Once this bloodline of his settles, we'll see about getting that cherry of yours popped." The resulting nosebleed launched the young woman backwards out of her chair.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as it was the other time." Naruto commented offhandedly. Standing, and kissing him goodbye, Tsunade left for work, and that taunting file sitting on her desk. A little over half an hour later, Naruto had finally gotten Shizune back in the land of consciousness. Another ten, and they were both headed out the door, Naruto to train, and Shizune to her shift at the hospital. Deciding to take Tsunade's advice, Naruto brooked the question.

"Hey, Shizune-chan, would you sponsor me for the Jounin Trials?" The girl looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "But Naruto, those exams are extremely difficult. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Definitely sure." Naruto said confidently.

"I don't know, I should probably talk to Tsunade-sama about this." She said. While she was distracted, Naruto came up, and hugged her from behind. Squeezing tightly, he said.

"Pleeeaaase, I promise I'll make it up to ya." He pressed his crotch into her bum, and the woman went red in the face.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun, I'll sponsor you." Naruto gave her another squeeze, causing Shizune's breath to grow heavy.

"Thanks." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Eep," Shizune squealed. Naruto let her go, and ran out to the training grounds. Poor Shizune would be late for her shift, owing to the need for a little finger diddling.

888

At Training Ground 9, where Team 7 had taken to training, Sakura sat alone waiting for her teammates, one in particular. She'd been planning for days how she would approach Naruto about her feelings for him. The fact that she was falling for Naruto, was itself a conundrum. After all the time he'd spent chasing her over the years, now that he'd stopped actively pursuing her, she was the one with the crush. She remembered those few days ago, when she realized that Naruto was hot now, and that she wanted him. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting, and then when she'd seen him in the speedo, that had been her first major perverted nosebleed; she certainly didn't count her reaction to that stupid justu. In the back of her mind, she'd always figured he'd wear her down eventually, and that they'd end up together; she just hadn't planned on it being because she found him so attractive. She saw it as her saying yes just once, probably to get him to stop asking; then in true Naruto fashion, he'd do something unexpected that would sweep her off her feet.

"But no, he just had to get all hot, and ruin things." Sakura huffed, and missed the arrival of her teammate. "Plus he's late, and that's screwing with my plans even more." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"You're late Naruto." Sakura said, angrily. Naruto gave her a confused look, wondering why she was so angry.

"But Sakura-chan, it's only by twenty minutes. Yamato-sensei is on another mission, Sai is starting to take after the one eyed, lazy bum, and Kakashi won't be here for another hour at least." Sakura just huffed, and turned her back to him. Inside her head, Inner Sakura was screaming at her to stop wallowing, and ask him before she missed her chance. Deciding to listen to the entity, if only to shut it up, Sakura spoke up. "Ne, Naruto, I was wondering...would you like to go out with me sometime?" Naruto froze in shock. As his brain rebooted, he said the most intelligent thing he could say.

"Huh?" Sakura smiled, and blushed.

"I asked if you wanted to go out on a date with me, Naruto-kun." Naruto stuttered, until he was gratefully saved by Sai.

"Hey Dickless, Ugly." Thankful that he'd saved him from that awkward situation, Naruto let the comment slide, answering.

"Hey Sai." Much to the boy's confusion. Sakura predictably, turned her attention to Sai, and began ranting at him. Naruto was further saved by Kakashi, who'd decided to arrive early, who immediately got them started.

"Naruto, Sakura, I want to see how you're handling your new techniques, so you'll be sparring today." As the two Chuunin headed out to do battle, Sakura whispered.

"Just because I asked you out, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Naruto-kun." The only thing that prevented Naruto from flinching at the honorific, was the years of training from Ero-Sennin.

"Didn't expect you to." The two squared off, and stared hard, trying to find a weakness.

"You two can begin whenever you're ready." Kakashi said. That was all the okay they needed.

Sakura started off; reaching into her pouch, and snagging three shuriken. Taking aim, she let fly. Naruto ducked, while he loosed two of his own. Sakura jumped into the air, and let loose another volley. Naruto, spun to the side, and threw a kunai. Spinning to dodge, she grabbed the kunai out of the air, and charged. Drawing another kunai, Naruto parried Sakura's attack, and made a slice at her chest. She leant back to dodge, and turned it into a flip kick that caught Naruto square on the chin. Said blond disappeared in a puff of smoke. '_What, I didn't even see him make the hand seal._' Sakura was on alert, if he'd used a Kage Bunshin, there was no telling where he could be. Feeling out with her senses, she couldn't find him anywhere in the surrounding area. '_He's trying to pull a Kakashi, eh._' Calling on her chakra, she let go a monstrous punch, with a cry of.

"Cha!" Sakura's fist impacted the ground, with a loud boom. The ground beneath her fist crumbled to reveal...nothing. '_Huh? Where is he?_'

"Looking for something?" Naruto asked, leaning up against a tree. Outwardly, he was relaxed, but inside, Naruto was shivering. '_She really isn't pulling punches this time._' Creating a half ram seal, six more Naruto's appeared. At an unseen signal, all of them attacked. Not taking any chances, Sakura sped through handseals.

"Sakura Tonsou!" Before his very eyes, Sakura vanished in a shower of Sakura petals. Naruto grinned; now things were getting interesting. Naruto dispelled his clones, and reached out with his senses.

Up in a tree, Sakura was trying to find a way to get the upper hand. That Genjutsu would only last so long, and was purely for escape purposes. She couldn't use Bunshin, because he'd just counter with Kage Bunshin, and have even more of an advantage. She had her strength, but she had to get close enough to use it. That would only last for a few seconds, as Naruto had a more effective close range arsenal as well. '_That's it!_' She thought. '_Most of Naruto's best techniques are point blank techniques, so if I hit him from a distance, and then move in when he's distracted, then I can win._' Flashing through another set of handseals, Sakura whispered out the name of her jutsu. The only indication that the jutsu had activated, was the small cyclone of leaves that blew from a pair of trees.

Naruto was thinking to himself, how he was going to find Sakura. She was hiding her chakra signature, and wherever she was hiding was masking her scent from even his nose. Feeling the unnatural breeze, and seeing the leaves blow south, Naruto immediately knew something was fishy. The wind had been an Easterly breeze all day, for it to suddenly change, it must be a Genjutsu. Naruto was proven correct, when he looked at his hand, and saw it dissolving into Sakura petals. Bringing his other hand up to perform a Genjutsu Kai, he found it didn't work.

Sakura sat watching Naruto try and dispel the Genjutsu to no avail. It was a specialty creation of Kurenai's, that was immune to normal methods of dispelling; even the Sharingan and the Byakugan couldn't see through it. Both Hinata and Kakashi had been test subjects, although the latter had been forced.

'_Thank you Kurenai-sensei._' Sakura smirked. '_He's done, now it's time to strike._'

Naruto was growing frustrated. He'd lost one whole arm, and was about eleven inches from losing the other one. He had to get rid of this thing fast, or he'd be toast. Almost as if she heard him, Naruto felt a rumbling inside his belly. A second later, a searing sensation ripped through his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes, and tried to will the pain away, but to no avail. When the sting had dulled to an ache, Naruto rubbed his slightly sore eyes with his hands. '_Wait a minute, my hands?_' Looking down, Naruto saw a sight that both amazed and baffled him. He could once again see his arms, and hands, but he could also see the affects of the Genjutsu superimposed over them. It was like he could see both reality, and the jutsu at the same time.

Seeing Naruto looking at his arms in curiosity, Sakura cursed '_Kuso, leave it to Naruto to find a counter to a jutsu that has none._' Inner Sakura raged as well. **'**_**I bet it's got something to do with that damn fox.**_**' **Sakura agreed.'_I better act fast, before I lose my chance._' A long sequence of seals later, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Naruto felt the chakra spike, half a second before he heard the voice. Then next thing he knew, there was a massive flaming dragon headed his way. Naruto reacted on instinct, and muscle memory.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" It was a testament to the power and potency of his chakra, and the sheer amount of energy he had. Pulling water from a stream over a mile away, Sakura's fire dragon was intercepted by Naruto's water dragon, a mere five feet away. Naruto stood there blinking, staring blankly at the spot where the two jutsu had collided. '_When the hell had she learned that?_' Trying to capitalize on the distraction, Sakura made the tiger seal. The leftover steam and water began to condense, and become a thick mist that blanketed the area. Wasting no time, Sakura Shunshin'd to where Naruto was, and delivered a chakra powered kick to his head...or she would have, had she not been fighting someone with such a high wind affinity. Making a ram seal, the wind around Naruto picked up into a swirling vortex, as soon as the mist started forming. By the time Sakura made her move, the mist had been blown away. Naruto ducked the kick, and placing his own fingers in the tiger seal, he used a jutsu he'd used on Gaara many years ago...only without kunai. Sakura screamed bloody murder, as Naruto thrust his chakra covered fingers forward.

"Sennin Goroshi!" The blond yelled. '_She's not the only one who knows that chakra trick._' Naruto thought as the girl flew away.

Sakura would never admit it, but Naruto jamming his fingers into her rectum, was one of the most erotic experiences of her life to that point. She was just glad that, like Naruto, she'd landed in a stream.

Highly amused at the ending to the spar, Kakashi pit Naruto against Sai, while he went to retrieve Sakura.

888888

The next couple days were lazy days for Naruto. He woke up with the usual headache, the first day, but he also felt as if he weighed twice as heavy as he normally did. Naruto's eyes unfocused.

"Okay, any particular reason why I feel like someone put Lee's weights on me?" Naruto asked, leaning against the cage. Kyuubi sidled up, and stood right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Part of your bloodline, sweet." One of Kyuubi's tails came up to lovingly caress his cheek. "I had to make some changes to your body to handle my chakra when I'm gone." Naruto blushed, when he felt another appendage inch up his leg, until it was rubbing his crotch. "Right now, I'm able to regulate the use of my chakra, to keep it from poisoning you. Once I'm gone your body will need to be able to stand up to it on its own. I've enhanced your muscles, organs, and your chakra system to resemble that of a youkai." Naruto made to protest, but was cut off by a kiss. "You are still human, Naruto-kun, but you will be able to use my chakra now, with the efficiency of a demon. Unfortunately, as a result of making your bones denser, it also added several kilos of body weight." Kyuubi then gave him a playful pout. "Now how come you don't come see me anymore Naruto-kun? Don't you love me anymore?" Naruto gave a mock glare to the vixen.

"You know how much I love Tsunade-chan, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said. "I couldn't do that to her."

"Ohh fine, but I'm going to have you again before I leave for good, even if I have to drag her down here too." Kyuubi muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said, that it didn't have to be about that, I'd still like to see you." Naruto nodded. Just as he was about to leave, Kyuubi wrapped all of her free tails around him, and pulled him flush against her. Moving quickly, she crushed her lips to his, and ground into his pelvis. As soon as she heard his groan, she let him go, and he was gone.

By the time he'd gotten out of the bed, Tsunade had decided he was going to stay at home. Her order was only reinforced, when Naruto tripped over a rug, and left a small crater in the floor. It took a substantial amount of threats involving bodily harm, and the denial of certain womanly bits for Naruto to agree to take it easy.

Naruto tried to take the day off, he really did; but ask anybody with that kind of energy, and they'll tell you that it's pretty damn boring. By the time lunch came around, Naruto was restless, and had to get out of the house. He figured that he'd have to take the street way, because he still wasn't used to being so heavy. He'd had experience with things like this, yes- the old pervert had put seals on him to help his speed- but he still wasn't used to sudden influxes of weight. After a quick meal at Ichiraku's, where he bent the stool, Naruto snuck to the training grounds, via the alleys of the village. After a few hours of training, Naruto found himself lying in a massive crater, completely physically exhausted, but having barely tapped his massive chakra reserves. This is how Sakura found him, having arrived for a little afternoon training herself. The entire village was gifted to the sight of Sakura dragging a complaining, pouting Naruto, by his collar, to the hospital. The small fissure trailing from the training grounds, to said building, would be a reminder for several days of the hilarious event. When he'd been given a room, he was horrified to find that not only was Sakura assigned his healing duties, but Ino- who was a part time medic- as well. The horror wasn't in the healing that he received, no, it was who was giving it. Having to strip down to one's boxers in front of those two, was not a good thing, especially in his case. His fear only increased at the, supposedly inconspicuous, lustful looks the two were giving him. This was compounded even more by the menacing glares that Sakura was also sending Ino behind her back, for the blonde's lustful looks at him.

It would take a couple days before he got used to the extra weight enough that it didn't effect his normal functions, and nearly a week, before it didn't effect his fighting ability.

888

The day after, the only thing of real note to happen, was the massive primal aura that came to him. The plus side, it made women weak to resist him. The negative, they turned into virtual fangirls. With all of the blushing, stuttering, and fainting, it was like every female he encountered had turned into a twelve year old Hinata. He'd known that the members of his clan would have a highly seductive air about them, hell the Kyuubi was practically sex incarnate, but this was ridiculous. The major grace of the day, was that Tsunade seemed unaffected. She just remarked that he smelled really good.

The biggest letdown for Naruto that day, was that he was forbidden by everyone around him from training. He was used to ignoring things like that, but when all of his precious people agreed that it was in his best interests, he felt it important to pay attention.

Said letdown did have it's advantages and disadvantages. The major advantages, were that he got to spend the day with Tsunade, really learning how to be the Hokage; and during Sakura's lunch meeting with Tsunade, Naruto was able to use the aura to convince her to join the Jounin trials, with he and Lee. The huge disadvantage, was that Tsunade kept summoning the village's kunoichi to the office, and placing bets with an invisible Jiraiya on how the women would react.

While Naruto had mixed feelings about the aura, and the days events, Tsunade had nothing but good things to say about it. It was amazing how the toughest Anbu in the Corps., broke down like a giggling schoolgirl. She took great pleasure in summoning her kunoichi, just to see them act all silly because of Naruto's aura. She especially enjoyed the Inuzuka responses to the aura, at least until Hana tried to molest Naruto right there in the office. She'd even gotten a kick out of Elder Koharu's response to the aura; though she felt bad, because Naruto was duly traumatized by the event. Naruto finally learned to turn it off by mid-afternoon, but by then Tsunade had enough blackmail material to have absolute control over the village, should the issue ever come up.

As far as Naruto's theory that Tsunade hadn't been affected...let's just say he was a little off. She showed him just how much she'd been affected once they got home. This resulted in another sleepless night for poor Shizune, though she did finally get her cherry popped.

888888

The second to last day of the 'Great Bloodline Adventure', Naruto spent dodging girls; well three girls in particular. It started with the usual morning routine, however there was someone waiting for him at the training grounds when he got there. It wasn't his teammate Sakura, who was normally the first one there; she had an early shift at the hospital, and wouldn't join them till after lunch. Nor was it any of his male teammates, who came or didn't, but were always late. '_Damn Kakashi-sensei rubbing off on Sai and Yamato-sensei._' Judging from the shoulder length, navy hair, and voluptuous figure, it could be no one other than Hinata. The oversized coat was also a dead giveaway. No matter how much confidence the girl had gained, some things just didn't change.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." The girl started, then turned to face him. The bright red face, of the normally pale girl, was proof that some things stayed the same. "You looking for Sakura?" Hinata shook her head.

"N-no, I was l-looking for y-y-y-you." Naruto stopped barely three feet in front of her.

"Me, really?" Naruto asked confused. She nodded.

"I-I wanted to t-tell you something." Mustering all of her courage, she began. "I...I...l-lo..." Pausing, she started again. "I w-want to t-tell you that I...I l-l..." She began panicking, and pressing her fingers together.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, take your time." He said. "Remember, you can tell me anything." She gave a sharp nod, and once again, pulled together her muster. Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to tell him how she felt, it was the one thing from her youth that she couldn't shed. Forgoing her oral confession, she chose to just show him how she felt. Leaping into his arms, she pressed her lips to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi took this time to arrive for training.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The Jounin asked. Jumping away, Hinata turned bright red, and fled the scene. Inwardly, Naruto was relieved; he didn't have any experience turning girls down, and he didn't want to hurt Hinata. If he did, then not only would he have to worry about Kiba, Shino, and Neji, but Hinata might take her newfound confidence, and hurt him herself.

"No Kakashi-sensei, let's just get started." And so began the days training.

888

Just after noon, Sakura joined them with a bag over her shoulder; fresh from the hospital, and still in her hospital uniform. Seeing her, Naruto blushed, thinking about the last time he'd seen a woman in that uniform; he really loved playing doctor with Tsunade that day. Sakura, seeing Naruto, blushed as well, wrongly assuming that she was the cause of his blush. Naruto quickly got his wayward thoughts under control; thinking about Tsunade in the nurse uniforms, was a distraction he didn't need while training. After taking a minute in the forest to change, she came back out, ready to go.

"Ahh, Sakura," Kakashi said. "You're just in time...for lunch." The girl face dropped, as Naruto and Kakashi started eating.

Later that evening, a sweaty Naruto invited his teammates to eat with him at Ichiraku's. As the trio headed away from the training grounds, Naruto started complaining that they never did any real training for actual fights. Rolling her eyes, she followed the two. Walking next to Naruto, her eyes drifted down, and she couldn't help thinking. '_What I wouldn't give to have the Byakugan right now. I bet that's why Hinata was always blushing and fainting._' Sakura was then rocked by the mornings events.

"So Naruto, care to explain the scene I stumbled upon this morning?" Naruto glared at Kakashi's question.

"It was nothing, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Kakashi retorted. "I wouldn't call a lip-lock like that, nothing." Sakura started. '_Oh no, Hinata's actually making a move. Now I have to step up my game, I can't compete with a body like hers._' Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Kakashi asked.

"Something the matter, Sakura?" Adopting her normal tone, she growled.

"No, just hoping Naruto isn't taking advantage of her." She said, looking directly at him. "Everyone knows she's had a crush on you for ages." Naruto sighed.

"I'd thank you not to remind how stupid I was." Naruto said sourly. When the trio arrived at Ichiraku's, they were surprised to find all of Team 10 there; even Ino, who always claimed that ramen was fattening. As luck, or bad luck depending on who you were, would have it, Naruto ended up on the stool between Ino and Sakura.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Ino called. All of the males in the room blinked in confusion. Since when had Ino started calling Naruto, kun? At Sakura's glare, and Ino's smirk, Naruto knew his ramen experience for the evening would be ruined.

"Kuso!" He muttered under his breath. "Five Misos please." Kakashi's eyes went wide; Naruto never ordered more than three bowls at a time. Something was going on, and he was curious what. He lifted his headband so that his Sharingan was just barely visible. He knew that whatever was about to happen, he wanted committed to memory.

Leaning onto her hands, Ino gave Naruto a sultry look, and asked.

"So Naruto-kun, how's your training going?" On his other side, Sakura was fuming.

"It's going fine, you?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to seem like he was giving her any kind of green light.

"Well, I think that our newest formation is our best one yet." Ino called. Naruto mostly ignored her diatribe, while he ate quickly. He quickly called for three more, and decided to stop at eight bowls. Just as he was sucking down the broth of his last bowl, his worst fears for the night were realized. "So I was wondering, would you like go out sometime?" Sakura had finally had enough.

"No, he wouldn't like to go out with you, because he's taken." Both Naruto and Kakashi thought that she was referring to the Hinata incident of that morning, and Naruto was perfectly happy with letting her think that for the time being, but sadly, some cosmic being just felt like screwing with him. "I already asked him." Ino just snorted.

"Just because you asked him, doesn't mean that he's taken." Ino answered. "You were always asking Sasuke-teme, and he was never taken." Again, the males of the group were shocked at how she'd addressed her former crush. "Besides, why would he pick you, when he could have me?" Amongst the sheer confusion of the men, the lone female not vying for Naruto's attention, Ayame, seemed to be the only one that knew what was happening, and expecting the events. '_I always knew it would come to this, only I thought it would be the white eyed girl against pinky. Given their personalities, this should prove far more entertaining._' Propping her elbows on the counter, she leaned on her hands, wishing she had some popcorn. At least she was until her husband ordered another bowl.

"You were never interested in him before, why now, piggy?" Sakura growled.

"I could say the same to you, forehead." The two argued back and forth over Naruto for several minutes, before Sakura got the brilliant idea of including Naruto.

"Fine, then let's just ask Naruto what he thinks." Huffing, Ino said.

"Fine, Naruto-kun can decide." Giving him her sultriest smile, she asked. "So who do you want, Naruto? Would you rather have the girl with the flat chest, flat butt, and massive forehead, that used to beat you up for asking her out? Or would you rather have the girl with the fuller figure?" Shikamaru was going to mention that Hinata, who had liked Naruto far longer that either of them, had a much fuller figure than either of them, but a hand on the shoulder, and a shake of the head from Chouji stalled his comment. The look on his chubby friend's face clearly said that this wasn't the time for sarcasm. Taunting them in this state could result in severe bodily harm.

"Um...uh." Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah Naruto, who would you rather have? A girl who never gave you a second thought, until she found out about..." Her eyes lowered below his waist; her blush sending the message loud and clear. "Or someone who really cares for you?"

"I...uh." The look both girls were giving him plainly said that he better make the right choice. Naruto, being the person he was, took the manly way out of this situation...he panicked, and tried to bolt. Unfortunately, both girls noticed this, and reached for him, sending him into a further panic. Just before the two girls could get their claws into him, Kami took pity on the blond, and Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow. Nine jaws hit the floor simultaneously. Ayame who'd been bringing Chouji's next bowl out, let the bowl slide from her fingers in shock. Neither her husband, Chouji, nor her father, Teuchi seemed to mind; their eyes were still glued to the spot Naruto had disappeared from. Kakashi was the first to recover, and turned to Teuchi.

"Did he just..."

"Yeah," The man said.

"With the..."

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed.

"Hmm, looks like we've just witnessed history." Kakashi said proudly. "The day that the Naruto succeeds his father as Konoha's Yellow Flash." The two old ladies who were always frequenting the ramen stand, just to whisper about him, promptly fainted at the news.

888

In her office, Tsunade was pouring over some old files. The file in particular that she had, was the one belonging to her immediate predecessor for her position. She'd told Naruto that she'd help him with his Hiraishin problem, and figured that maybe she could find some notes on it in Minato's file. Sure enough, she had found the original notes for the jutsu, as well as a fairly detailed drawing of the very kunai that he'd used for his jutsu. All of a sudden, Naruto appeared in front of her in a golden flash. Tsunade's eyes widened, as she realized what he'd done.

"You just performed a successful Hiraishin." She said, kissing him. "Do you remember how you did it?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know what happened, I was panicking. I only remember wanting to get away as fast as possible." As he told her about what had happened that day, starting with Hinata's confession, all the way to Sakura and Ino's inquisition, she slumped heavily into her chair.

"I had wanted to wait a little while longer for this, but it looks like that isn't an option anymore." Looking Naurto in the eye, she said. "We have to tell the village. Revealing our relationship is the only way that you'll ever get those two to leave you alone." She then smirked. "I'm starting to think they're part of the reason that Uchiha left."

Taking his hand, Tsunade stood, and pulled Naruto from her office. Snagging Shizune along the way, she led them down a corridor, through a door, and to the end of the hall. Opening the door, the trio interrupted the elders.

"We would like to be wed." Tsunade said.

"Yes, we know of this Hokage-sama." Koharu said, with a grin.

"No, I mean we want to get this done now." Everyone but Tsunade looked shocked.

"So soon, I thought you were going to wait until you retired." Danzo asked.

"What's wrong, did I through off your plans?" Danzo just glared; for the huge breasted bitch had.

"I don't know what plans you're referring to, just reminding you of your own words." The elder said a little too smoothly.

"Yes, two weeks ago that was the plan. As it stands, there are too many little girls trying to seduce my fiancé, and I wish to put a stop to it, without putting someone in the hospital." Koharu smirked. Tsunade had always been protective of her lovers. She remembered how the young woman had done just that the first time she was that young, and she'd been seeing Dan.

"Very well, do you have witnesses?" Homura asked.

"I figured that one of you, along with Shizune would do it." The Elders nodded. Glaring at the bandaged man, Tsunade asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Would you be so kind as to excuse us, Danzo?" Standing, the man replied.

"As you wish." Once he'd left, the ceremony began.

It took less than ten minutes for the pair to be wed; and it took a great deal of effort, to keep their first kiss as a married couple modest enough for mixed company. Koharu agreed to send the village wide memo out that very evening. Once they'd returned to Tsunade's office, they both began to study the notes that Tsunade had found in the file. That night, the two went home, and made love for the first time as a married couple.

888

Almost as soon as he fell asleep, Naruto found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage. Sliding between the bars of the cage, Naruto sought out the vixen. He found her sitting in front of a life-sized poster of his silhouette.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I'm almost done." She said. Turning she asked. "Is there anything that you want to be bloodline specific?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, what do you want to be only available when the bloodline is active?" She said. "Like how the Sharingan can only copy when it's activated."

"Oh, um, just the Genjutsu thing. It would be awkward if Tsunade-chan was trying something special, and it was ruined because I could see right through it."

"Gotcha, that's all I needed for now." Kyuubi said. "Back to the land of dreams with you."

888888

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find his wife missing. His curiosity was answered, when he saw the lump in the sheets. He had to hold back a groan, when he felt a hand grip his morning wood. Said moan was snatched from his throat, when he felt a mouth surround it. Looking under the covers, Naruto found the bobbing head of his wife. As Naruto's hand found it's way into her hair, he knew that they'd be late getting started.

About an hour later, both Naruto and Tsunade were sitting in the mission office. On their way, both Naruto and Tsunade received looks of jealousy and contempt. While there were certainly people that didn't approve, because of their hatred of Naruto, most were envious of either blonde's position. After a while, they'd taken to the rooftops to get away from the looks.

Assembled before them were the shinobi of the village. After explaining the situation, while omitting things that were none of their business, most of the shinobi shrugged, and left. A new Konoha bloodline would only make them stronger. When it was only the rookies, their sensei, Anko, and Iruka, that's when the real debates began. The Hokage knew that some things would be said, that Naruto shouldn't be forced to hear, so she made a wise suggestion.

"Naruto, take the boys to my office, and answer any questions they have." As Naruto led the males out, Sakura began grumbling to herself.

"Why her?" Sakura mumbled. "It should have been me." Unfortunately, in a silent room full of ninja, it really didn't matter. They all heard her as if she'd said it aloud.

"What was that, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Emboldened by her frustration, she spat.

"Why you, and not someone his own age?" Sakura said angrily. Needless to say, there were a few disgruntled kunoichi who'd been planning to try and catch the blonde's attention. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were especially put out. Sakura, especially, just couldn't get over Naruto and Tsunade's relationship, the new bloodline, and the fact that it wasn't her that would be helping to carry it on.

"I'll have you know, that physically, I'm no older than any of you." Tsunade answered back. Tsunade then gave the girl a knowing smirk. "Tell me Sakura, if Uchiha were still here, would we even be having this conversation?" She then addressed Ino. "Before you found out how big his dick was, would any of you have even given him a second look?" They all knew that they wouldn't. "With the exception of Hinata, no one even had Naruto on their radar as boyfriend potential. For that reason alone, none of you are really deserving of being the maternal progenitor of Konoha's newest bloodline clan. I was chosen by Kyuubi herself to be his mate, because none of you gave him a chance; though I can't really complain. The way I see it, if you really wanted him, then you shouldn't have waited so long to give him a chance." Taking on a lecherous grin, Anko asks the question most of the older, or at least more mature women want to know.

"So how's the gaki in the sack?" Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Come on, we want to know if that unnatural stamina of his, extends to the bedroom." Before she could answer either way, Shizune spoke up.

"Yes, it does." She said with a false glare. "And it's pure torture for the person who has to listen to those two go on and on, _all...night...long_." The entire time, she was looking at Sakura and Ino, slightly enjoying the defeated look on their faces. She also made sure to emphasize the last three words.

"Enough bragging on my husband, you all have jobs to do." She looked pointedly at Sakura. "I hope this won't make things awkward for you two." Giving a sad smile, Sakura shook her head. She'd had her chance, and she rejected him. Hinata on the other hand looked absolutely destroyed. Tsunade could only sigh.

"Dismissed." She said. "Hinata, you stay behind." The timid girl sat back down, wondering how else the Hokage planned to destroy her life. "You're not in trouble, Hinata, calm down." The girl only relaxed somewhat. "The reason I asked you to stay behind, is because I want to address the issue of your crush on Naruto." The girl paled. "Everyone but Naruto knew of your feelings for him, even the Kyuubi. The reason that she chose me instead of you, was that Naruto needed someone as bull headed as he is to keep him in line. The fox didn't feel you'd be able to do what needed to be done." The girl gave a sad sigh, but resigned herself to finding another treasure like Naruto; even as impossible as that was. She was therefore startled when the blonde asked. "I want to know, what it's going to take for you to get over that crush?"

"Ano..." The girl started, before blushing. Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh.

"I thought so." She said. "Okay, let's set some ground rules. I'm not promising anything, but I need to think about it."

888

The guys conversation had taken on a whole different direction.

"So you mean that she's basically, like, twenty again." Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she's physically the same age as us, although she still has all her knowledge and experience of her 50+ year old self."

"Man Naruto, you're one lucky bastard." Kiba said with a whistle. "How did you manage that one?" Kakashi, who had been mostly ignoring the conversation, perked up at this.

"Yes, I'm sure we'd all like to know about that." Naruto smirked.

"Technically she was set up." Naruto said to their shock. "I know what we said about the Kyuubi arranging things with Tsunade-chan about a bloodline if she became my mate, but initially she was tricked into it."

"Exactly how did the Hokage get tricked into being with you?" Neji asked. It just didn't make any sense.

"Well, you all know that Tsunade's always had a soft spot for me; almost like a surrogate mother figure." Everyone nodded. "Well the furball, who has a super hot human form by the way, played on those feelings. She was threatening to withhold certain abilities that I was privy to with her being sealed in me; like the fast healing and durability. She knew that Tsunade wouldn't allow me to become that vulnerable, especially to the Akatsuki, so she used that as leverage to get what she wanted. In the end, Kyuubi-chan agreed to make Tsunade-chan young again, and turn all of those attributes into a bloodline if Tsunade agreed. One thing led to another, and here we are."

"I guess my dad was right." Shikamaru said. "Even the roughest woman is tender to the guy she loves."

"I just want to know, if this is going to affect her job any." Kakashi said.

"So far as I can tell, it's only been positive." Naruto replied.

"So far, but what happens when she gets pregnant?" Kakashi asked. "I know you two aren't not going to do it."

"We'll deal with that when it comes, but that's what I'm being trained for, remember."

888

A little later, when the pain subsides, Naruto realizes that he knows things. What's strange, is that many of these things he never remembered learning, and there were even a few things, that were bits of knowledge that know human should know. Pushing that to the back of his mind for now, he retrieved the notes on his father's jutsu, and resumed work.

888

That night while the newlyweds were making love for the second time as a married couple, they felt a tug at the backs of their minds. They duly ignored it in favor of their own intimate explorations. Before long they felt a more urgent tug, but still they ignored it. When finally they'd made a sufficient mess of the linen, they relaxed in to some kissing, and light cuddling. In their relaxed states, Kyuubi struck. As Naruto and Tsunade kissed, they felt a strong pull in the backs of their minds, before everything went dark. When the darkness went away, they found themselves in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Geez, the things a girl has to do to get your attention." Kyuubi said frowning. "Once you two start thinking about sex, everything else just disappears."

"What the hell are we doing here again? You said the last time we were here, that you wouldn't call us down here anymore." Tsunade raged. "Not only that, but I have a bone to pick with you about what you did to me."

"What did I do?" Kyuubi asked.

"You made me a whore, that's what. If anyone were to see half the things I let Naruto do to me, then I'd never command the respect that I did. Your chakra turned me into some kind of brothel girl."

"Hey Missy, I didn't give you any new personality traits," Kyuubi said. "My chakra only enhanced feelings and traits that were already there. You should be thanking me, as much as you two have been going at it, you should have been pregnant at least five times by now. Luckily for you, my chakra is preventing that, at least until the bloodline is done."

"Kuso, you mean that perv was right about me?" When she got twin looks of 'der', she explained. "Jiraiya once told me that the only reason I was such a bitch to him about his perversions, is because I was compensating for suppressing my own urges. He said that if I were to let go, I'd probably be one of the biggest pervs on the planet, with a sex drive to match." She then froze. "Oh my god, that means that I've always been somewhat attracted to Shizune, and that it wasn't just because of you."

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you, you're liable to be having triplets any time you do get knocked up."

"What, how?" Tsunade said panicked.

"Well, foxes usually have five kits a litter, and humans one. That averages out to about three, right." Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh at another bomb to be dropped on her.

"Ne, Kyuubi-chan," Have you ever seen a demon blush? "What are we doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you in this form, and if Tsunade's recent confession means anything, she may as well."

"Well, come tomorrow, everything will be finished. Your new bloodline will be complete, and I will be gone, completely absorbed."

"Can we get to the point, please?" Tsunade said, having a feeling where this was going. If that little hussy wanted to have her permission to bang Naruto, she had another thing coming. '_Then again, if she wanted Naruto, she could have just brought him, and not me. What the hell is going on here?_'

"Sorry love, but this is hard to word." Kyuubi explained. "I was kinda hoping, that my two favorite humans wouldn't mind giving a girl a proper send off."

"Proper send off?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi's answer was in the form of her Kimono falling to the floor. Naruto looked at Tsunade with questioning eyes. She could tell deep down that Naruto wanted to, despite what he'd say; hell what guy wouldn't. She was also aware, that deep down she was just a bit curious.

"Oh what the hell, it's not like anyone will find out."

**I'm sorry to interrupt the story, but I just can't to do this lemon. I could not, and likely would not, do it justice, and make it the wondrous nosebleed creator that it should be. If someone wants to give it a shot, then send it along, and I'll re-post, and give you credit for it. I hope that those who were hoping to see this can forgive me. My suggestion, use your imagination, and think of the raunchiest things two girls and a guy, with their unique abilities, can do together.**

After Tsunade had lost consciousness, fallen asleep, and left the mindscape, Kyuubi and Naruto made love one last time; her asking him to do it like he would Tsunade. In the end, both had one of the greatest orgasms they'd ever experienced; and simultaneously to boot. Afterwards, Kyuubi's body turns red, and transforms into chakra, and is absorbed into him. In the real world, Naruto wakes up, and finds that for the first time in ten days, his head wasn't throbbing. In the back of his mind, he heard a soft voice say.

"Thank you, kit," And then he could feel the presence of the Kyuubi disappearing for good. "Oh, and you'll both need to redo the mate mark, since both of you have aspects of this bloodline that won't be shared otherwise." Then there was nothing except this empty feeling where she used to be. As odd as it sounds, Naruto was already starting to miss her.

888888

Shaking his head, Naruto brings himself back to the present. He'd awaken over an hour ago, and had wasted enough time pondering the past. Though he had to admit, the last two weeks really had been crazy. Looking down on the still glistening body of his fiancé, he was glad to put the past behind him. Looking at the clock, Naruto found that he'd awaken several hours before anyone in the house normally awoke. He was still hard as a rock, but he didn't want to wake Tsunade just for that. Taking the option of toughing it out, Naruto cuddled up to his sleeping wife, and spooned against her back. His massively, rigid rod pressed into her backside, causing the woman to grumble.

"Mmm, you're still not done yet." She groaned. "I'm too tired right now."

"It's okay, baby." Naruto said. "I'm not trying to wake you up or anything. You know I'd wait for you."

"Hn, no need to suffer on my account." She said groggily. Raising her voice, she called out. "Shizune!" The younger, or is it older now, medic stumbled into the room a moment later.

"What is it My Lady, what's wrong?" Shizune said fearfully. The last time her Mistress had summoned her like that, Naruto had been rushed to the hospital. She felt a trickle of blood come out at the thought of how that title could mean so much more now. She almost face-faulted when Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto's hard as a rock, and I'm too exhausted to keep going." The buxom blonde stated. "Take care of him for me will you." Both of the other occupants were stunned.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"Did you, or did you not, want in on this?" Tsunade asked grumpily. Shizune noticed that she was starting to wake up, and that she was not in such a good mood this time.

"I did." Beaconing to Naruto, she said. "Come on, before she wakes completely up." As the pair trudged to Shizune's room, the medic thought. '_First she pawns her duties off on me at work, now she does it at home._' She took a sideways glance at the massively protruding rod that was about to be stuffed into her. '_Though the home duties do come with an advantage._'

After putting Shizune to sleep, Naruto crept back to the room he now shared with Tsunade. He climbed in just in time for her to roll over, and wrap her arm around him.

888

When he awoke again, it was to bright sunlight, and the extreme pleasure that he'd awaken to the day before. '_Ugh, a guy could get used to this._' Naruto thought as he groaned. '_Her technique is a little off, but it's still so good._' He stroked his hand through her hair, causing her to look up at him.

Cupping her chin in his hand, Naruto brought her lips to his, and kissed her hungrily. Lips and tongues came together in a fit of passion, that was already steaming the windows. Naruto brought his hand up to cup her breast, and the other went down to caress her bottom. Naruto moaned into the kiss, when Tsunade started to gyrate her hips. Naruto's hand stalled to squeeze the plump cheek it held. Tsunade gasped into the kiss this time, and began grinding even harder into him. When Naruto began to harden underneath her, their moaning became even louder. Their breaths grew heavier, and Naruto's eyes started bleeding into red.

"Mate," He growled lustfully.

"Mmm," Tsunade replied just as huskily. Reaching between them, Tsunade lined herself up, and sunk down onto him.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted. "So tight." Naruto's hands gripped her cheeks, and thrust up into her wet depths slowly. Tsunade gasped at the fullness, as she rolled her hips on top of him. Before too long, Naruto was speeding up his thrusts, to match the fevered pace that his wife was riding him with.

"Uh, Naruto-kun." Tsunade screamed. "I'm...going...to...AAAHHHH!" The woman on top of him convulsed, and shivered as her orgasm crashed over her.

"Tsu...nade..chan" Naruto growled, as his seed burst forth. As the two settled down from their orgasmic bliss, an indignant snort sounded from the door.

"Kami Shizune, if you were that hard up, all you had to do was ask." Naruto's eyes went wide at Tsunade's voice. He looked at the woman on top of him, just as the Henge fell, revealing the dark haired medic.

"Sh-Shizune?" She blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I just..." Tsunade interrupted her.

"Oh shut up, and stop apologizing." Tsunade said firmly. "Just remember what I told you before. So long as you don't try to hide it I don't mind." Naruto looked gob-smacked.

"You really don't mind?" Naruto asked.

"That girl has been with me for over fifteen years. As much as she's had to deal with, especially when I had a little too much to drink, it's the least I could do." Tossing her husband a sultry smile. "As for you, she's the only other woman I want you with. Got me?" Naruto nodded. "Now if you're done, I'd like to spend some time with my husband. Not to mention, you have an early shift." Shizune bolted after looking at the clock. Leaning over to stroke the tent in the sheets, she gave Naruto a clear view of her bountiful cleavage.

"Now that we're alone, let's have some fun shall we."

"What about the village, and all that paperwork?" Naruto asked.

"Kage Bunshin is a very useful jutsu." She said, standing back up. Tsunade shed her jacket, causing her boobs to bounce a bit. Seeing Naruto watching intently, she started moving slowly, and more sensually. With a show in mind, she slowly slid her pants down to her ankles. Stepping one foot out, she twirled the other until her pants were wrapped around it, then kicked them off in Naruto's direction. Lifting her right leg, and placing her foot on the bed, Naruto could see that she still had her heeled sandals on. Placing her hands on either side of her thigh as a starting point, she slowly trailed them down her legs. Wanting to tease him a bit more, she trailed her nails back up her legs to her thighs, and up a little further. She rubbed her quickly moistening crotch a few times, moaning each time she brushed her clit. With slow sensual touches, she traced her fingers back down her leg, and swiftly did away with her right sandal. Tsunade slid her bare foot back to the end of the bed, and set it down on the floor, before repeating the whole process with her left leg.

While she was tracing down her right leg, she hadn't looked anywhere but at Naruto's slit blue eyes. As she traced back up her left leg, she glanced down at his crotch, to see a wet spot at the tip of the massive tent. She had to bite back the groan of desire that threatened to come forth. Seeing that made her want to taste him again. This time when she rubbed her own crotch, her arousal was much stronger. Instead of just rubbing it, she pressed her finger into the panty clad flesh, causing her own wet spot to appear. She brought her finger up, and sucked it clean, causing Naruto to make a sound that was part growl, part purr, and part whimper.

Going back to her tease, she traced her fingers back down her leg, and quickly got rid of her other heel. She pulled her bare foot back, and this time, instead of putting it on the floor, she placed her knee on the end of the bed. She blew him a sultry kiss, before climbing off the bed again, causing Naruto to groan. Tsunade knew that once she got within arms reach, there would be no more teasing, and no backing away. They'd be slaves to their love and lust, so she had to get all of her teasing out of the way now. Standing with her feet shoulder width apart, her hands behind her head, and her hip cocked to the side, she asked.

"You like?" Naruto took in his gorgeous wife. Her well toned legs, slim waist, and her magnificent bust, which was lifted due to her hands position. The fact that she still had her top on, and that it did little to cover her large breasts, made it an even more erotic sight.

"Kami yes." Naruto said. Smirking, she replied.

"I thought you would. Though I can think of something you'd like better." Tsunade grabbed the sheets, and snatched them off the bed, revealing her husband in all his glory. She climbed onto the bed, and stalked towards him like a cat; her breasts, with highly sensitive, erect nipples, swaying under her. "Just relax and enjoy."

888

Stretching his sore muscles several hours later, Naruto vowed to never abuse the mate mark on Tsunade's shoulder; especially now that he had one as well. What had started out as him trying to please her, turned into a marathon of mate mark orgasms; each continuing to grow in intensity, until neither could move. Naruto tried to wrap his arms around the woman on top of him; but he just didn't have the energy to do so, especially after the intense abuse of their mate marks. Letting his arms just lay where they were, Naruto took in the scent of his wife one last time, before succumbing to sleep.

Tsunade frowned, as she started drifting off again. Naruto's increased lasting power was definitely a double-edged sword. While it meant longer love making sessions, and being able to enjoy being filled with her man for much longer; there was also the downside that she had to wait that much longer when she wanted to taste him. '_Evil fox slut,_' was her last thought before falling asleep.

It would be well after 2 p.m. before anyone saw the real Naruto and Tsunade. Kage Bunshin was certainly a useful jutsu.

**Omake**

Naruto bolted through the village at high speed, a specific destination in mind. Coming to the appropriate building, Naruto ran up the side, and onto the balcony of the apartment. Knocking loudly, Naruto heard a curse from inside.

"Who the hell is this bothering me on my day off?" The voice growled. "You either better be here with a summons from the Hokage, or in possession of a huge dick." The door was swung open, and Naruto was gifted to a sight that most men in the village only dreamed of. Anko stood there in the doorway, and it was quite obvious to tell that she was very nude under the thin kimono she'd thrown on.

"Are you naked under there?" Naruto blanched, as a kunai was promptly waves in his face. "Um, I think I qualify for option two." Naruto said hastily. Anko paused for a moment to, wake up a little more, and take in her guest. Seeing who it was, she lowered her weapon.

"Yeah, but are you planning on using it on me?" She gave him a smirk that said she had him.

"Damn, you got me there." After rolling her eyes, Anko glared, and spoke with sinister undertones.

"What are you doing here, I'm busy." Naruto bit back his retort, as it would have only resulted in more kunai waving.

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew that weird thing that Orochi-baka did with his tongue."

"Of course I do, I was his apprentice. He treated me like a daughter at first, and taught me everything he knew at the time." She gave him an expectant look. "Why do you care?"

"I was wondering if you could teach it to me." Naruto said, bashfully. It wasn't everyday a guy asked someone for sex tips, especially if that someone was Anko.

"Aww, you want to give Tsunade-sama the special oral experience." Giving him a lecherous look, Anko asked. "What's in it for me?" Naruto gave her a lustful grin.

"Oh, I might be able to set you up with a certain scarred, Chuunin. You know, nice guy, works at the Ninja Academy." Naruto said, causing Anko's eyes to widen. '_How the hell did anyone, more specifically him, find out about my crush on Iruka?_'

"How do you know about that?" Naruto shrugged.

"He's a nice guy, what girl wouldn't?" The blond answered. "Besides, I've only ever seen you blush once, and that was when Iruka-sensei said that he thought you were too special a person to act so promiscuous." Naruto then gave a foxy grin. "Besides, I asked him if he thought you were as hot as I did, and he blushed." Anko thought about the proposition for a moment.

"So, let me get this straight." She started. "I teach you the tongue thing, and you'll set me up with Iruka." Naruto nodded. "Deal." She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her apartment.

"I see you covered," Naruto said. "I always figured you the type to answer the door nude just to mess with people."

"I used to, but it got old kinda quickly." Anko said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He'd only been kidding. "I'm joking, brat; I do have some semblance of modesty. Just because I embrace my sexuality, doesn't mean I go giving free peeks. My coat comes with a built in Genjutsu, courtesy of Kurenai, that allows only so much skin to be shown." Naruto grinned at her.

"That's why I made my Oiroke the way I did. Only show enough to distract, but not so much as to be tasteless."

"Ha, I always knew you were more like me than you'd admit." Anko said, causing Naruto to pout. "Anyway, you're here to learn, so let me go change, and we'll get you learning."

"We don't have to start today if you don't want." Naruto said. "I don't want to deprive you of your day off."

"I was just going to sleep for another hour, lay around for another two or three, then go bug Kurenai for a while. Corrupting her son's vocabulary is one of the few true joys of my life." She then said dismissively. "At least now, I'll actually be doing something worthwhile."

**Omake 2**

Kyuubi opened her eyes, to find herself in a white room. '_What the hell is going on?_' She thought. '_How did I end up here, did I screw something up?_' This was all wrong, she was supposed to have been absorbed into the seal, and merged with Naruto.

"Long time, no see, brat." Kyuubi winced at the voice behind her. It couldn't be. While she prided herself on being fearless, there were just some things that circumvented all of that. She was a demoness, yes, but Shinigami were demi-gods, right below the Kami himself. The fact that a **human made** seal, that called on death's power had been able to trap her said it all. She turned to find a young woman, in all black, with a white Haori over it. Her black hair was short, with two long cloth covered braids.

"S-Soi..." She stuttered.

"Yes, it is I?" She said to Kyuubi.

"Ehe, you've grown up." Kyuubi said, conversationally. "Um not that you have to answer or anything, but how did I get here?" The young woman still showed no reaction.

"I separated your soul just before you were absorbed. You aren't getting away that easily."

"Shit!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The Shinigami said, voice brimming with power.

"Um...sorry." Kyuubi could feel the unamusement of the entity. "Okay, it's like this..."


End file.
